Konoha's Ninja Wolves
by Kyubifan
Summary: This fan-fiction was my long time dream to write and some time ago it was possible. Haves NaruSaku moments. The Group is found at DeviantArt -
1. Konoha's Ninja Wolves

Loud noise echoes across the forest. Finally reaching to the ears of four wolves. One of them looks to the direction where it came. His golden colored body shined lightly orange as the sun hit it. He was sure that the sound did came at the one of hidden ninja village, Konoha.

"Naruto-sensei, is everything okay?" asked black and white colored wolf not far behind him.

Naruto turned his eyes back to three wolves front of him. All of them where well trained ninjas. Yes after one day when Naruto had turned to wolf, not his free will of course, he had started his own ninja village, well not village more like pack full of more or less talented wolves who could learn same basics as humans. He, himself did come to pack's leader because, well of course he was the best of all ninja wolves.

"Kuroi Shiro, don't tell me that you didn't hear what I did?" Naruto's voice was filled at seriousness.

"I did and that's why I asked is everything okay because you seem to be worried"

"Kuroi..." but before Naruto could say anything ells he was interrupted by the only female of the group.

"Kuro can't you see that Naruto-niisan is serious and of course he is worried because that sound came at the Konoha" she huffed and looked angry.

"Ha Ki, enough"

"Hai, niisan"

Ha Ki looked down, shamed how she acted. Naruto looked to her but know that she would never learn keep her short temper i control if he would everytime be on her side and would comfort her. He turned to see the last member of the group. The black wolf looked to Naruto and just seemed wait the command what to do. Naruto nodded to him.

"Golden Shadow, you go see what is happening in Konoha. Take Kuroi with you, he can heal those who has been injured. Ha Ki, you go back to the pack and bring them 500 meter's close Konoha's gates. Understood?"

"Hai, Naruto-sensei/niisan" all three answered.

"Dismissed"

With that word all three ran fast to do their new mission's. Thought their speed was much more faster than normal wolves. It was all because of the ninja training that Naruto have gave to them. He looked after them and feel proud of all three of them. He smiled and looked up to sky. Yet his smile faded as he saw ten's of bird's leaving at Konoha's direction.

_'This isn't good. When Konoha sends so many messenger bird's that means that something bad have happened. I have to go there and talk to Tsudane-baachan, she have to know that I'm alive and she have to know that she will have more allies than she thinks to have.'_

Without more thinking Naruto run towards Konoha. Thought he take different bath than Shadow and Kuroi. He stopped next to wall about 2 kilometers away Hokage building. Looking around he saw small hole in the ground, just big enough that wolf or child could use it. Using the secret pass way under the big wall's of Konoha he started the his way to the other side. The tunnel was long, he knew that. It would be easier to go over the gates and run to roof to roof but he also knew that it would make people in Konoha think that he was one of the attacker's. After ten more minutes in underground tunnel he saw light. He get of the tunnel shaking the dust of his fur.

_Ah, now I remember why I didn't like that dam tunnel. It makes my fur dirty.'_

Naruto looked around him. He was near Hokage building . He smirked and moves to see if the enty was blocked. He moves close the entry using the pushes to cover him. When he had clear wave to the entry he did saw that it was blocked by ANBU, well it wasn't surprise. He looked up to see that if one of the windows where open. If he could he would have laughed, one of them was open. Like every ninja he also know how to run up at wall, of course using paws where different thing than foot but he was used to it already.

With smooth jump Naruto was next the wall and with another smooth jump he was ll the way half away to the window. He run to the window and moves inside the building. With one sniff he could smell all those people he haven't seen in long time. Naruto could only smile, how much he missed all of his friends. He sighed, this wasn't time think that.

Naruto jumped little when he heard steps not far away him. He looked around and see one of the hallway doors open. With one silent and fast move he was in, cleaning closet.

_How didn't I notice them. Dammit!'_

"Can you close the window. Someone can get inside by using it"

"Yes, sensei"

Naruto looked to the hallway but didn't know who the girl who closed window, thought she and her sensei smelled familiar.

"Thank you Hanabi. Now lets go if Hokage-sama has us something to do" smiled the pink haired sensei to the young Hyuuga girl.

"My pleasure, Sakura-sensei" Hanabi smiled.

The two females moved forward as Naruto looked his mouth open after them. He was stunned to see how much they have chanced in that time he was away, yet other hand he was dead to them or well at least missing.

After waiting some minutes he moved out the cleaning closed. He followed Sakura's and Hanabi's sent even thought he knew where Hokage's office was. When Naruto was one corner away at the office he moved to the ceiling, this way avoiding most of the people who might be next the Hokage's office door.

Waiting again also making sure no one was there or seeing him, he moves down. Landing front of the door with soft thump. He looked the door but also saw shadow of the person behind him. He moved fast and growling, ready to fight the person.

-

Mean time inside the office Sakura and Hanabi looked Tsunade waiting her order. Tsunade where looking out of the window and saw some smoke pillars across Konoha. She grunted, making Shizune looks to her TonTon in her arms as always.

"This isn't good. Who is the attacker?" Tsunade yelled.

One of the ANBU member's appeared. Even not showing his face you could tell that he was scared by the voice.

"Hokage-sama, we doesn't know. The enemy is fast and clever and it seems so that the attacker also know Konoha very well"

"Try harder. Do what ever you can to know the attacker's identity. Dismissed"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"Sakura, how things are going in hospital?" This time Tsunade's voice wasn't angry yet it was still serious.

"There isn't many wounded. Only several people at the blasted buildings"

"That's good to hear" she sighed at relief.

Yet then there was fighting type noise coming just outside the office door. Everyone in the office looked to the door waiting. They heard that the other one who fight there was animal and by the way it growled and whined they did also expect to see dog. The fight last ten more minutes then came silentness. Hanabi swallowed as she keep looking the door with the rest of people inside the office.

All of them jumped as the door opened but soon all of them sighed at relief, seeing Kakashi. He didn't have any wound's if you don't count small bite marking at his arm. All in the office looked him with question on their face. Kakashi looked them and smiled under his mask showing them golden colored wolf witch was tied up only it could do was growl but it didn't do it. Kakashi throw the wolf front of Tsunade.

"It tried to sneak in the office. Lucky that I was on my way to here and saw it just before it came. I just wonder how it came inside without anyone noticing" he looked Hokage and the other's.

"At the window that was open" said Hanabi by gasp. Making everyone look to her.

"It can be. We close the window" Sakura looked Hanabi.

Hanabi shakes her head. "It came in before that. I did scan hole building at Buykugan and did saw small amount of chakra figure coming at the window thought it disappear when it came in, so I didn't think it was important"

"Hanabi everything is now important" Tsunade sighed.

"I know it now but what are we going to do that...wolf. Where it go?"

Everyone looked where the wolf where suppose to be. They gasped when only thing they saw was ropes that the wolf was tied up. Now alarmed they graped their kunai's ready to fight if the wolf would attack.

"I suggest you to put those kunai's down because you don't need them. I'm not enemy more like ally"

Everyone looked to the window to see that the wolf was sitting there. It blue eyes looked to them with no hesitation in them and more important they show that that it had not lied. With that all member's in the room moved their kunai's back where their had taken them.

"Tell why would I think you are all and not enemy? You did try sneak in the office after all" Tsunade looked to wolf serious gaze. In same time she did think that the wolf familiar somehow.

"I will answer that soon but first..." the wolf chuckled making everyone gasp yet again because they really didn't have believe that wolf could talk. He looked to Kakashi humor in his eyes.

"Did you really think that only ropes could hold wolf it you don't tie it's snout also, Kakashi-sensei" it chuckles once again this time making Kakashi look amusement at the sensei part as everyone ells.

Turning his attention back to Tsunade as the human member's of the room (plus TonTon of course) looked him.

"Because Tsunade-baachan I have many well trained ninja wolves waiting my command to come in the village to defend it not to attack"

"Hey, one thing you dam wolf. Do not ever calm my baachan because only one person can call me that"

"And who is this person tell me?"

At this Tsunade looked down sadness in her eyes but then she looked back to the wolf still having sad eyes, yet there was no hesitation in them and neither was in her voice.

"That is Uzumaki Naruto. This village's number one ninja. There is no one ells who calls me baachan than him and only him"

The wolf looked to Hokage, nodding. Then suddenly next to the wolf appeared two other wolves. The other one was black yet its belly was golden, as the other one was black and white and looked tired little.

"Naruto-sensei, Kuroi and I have healed those who where more or less wounded as also we know who are the attacker's"

"Tell me Shadow"

"Hai. The attacker's are from Akatsuki. Uchiha Sasuke and Madara are leading as there is Zetsu and Kabuto as their allies"

"Good job, both of you. Just wait me on that roof you are now. Make sure no one is interrupting me, understood?"

"Hai, sensei"

At that both them sit down not too far from Naruto yet not too close either. Naruto turned his attention back to the member's of the room just to found stunned people in there.

"Ahahaaa, I was getting that I am Uzumaki Naruto" he chuckled nervous this time.

Before thought no one could say word Naruto transformed back to human. He looked them giving then his trade mark grin.

"So how is going? Still needing my help?"

"NARUTO!"

The yell of his name make Naruto lose his balance and he fall at the window to roof under it. He then rubbed back of his head and get back to window looking the other's.

"Dammit, there is no reason to yell you know"

"Where in earth have you been in this time?" asker where Sakura.

Naruto looked to her "Sakura-chan that is long story and yes I would rather tell it now than after battle with Sasuke and Madara. If that is possible? It seems that they are looking something and not attacking the village just yet."

"Naruto if you are willing to tell us what happened we are all ears" Tsunade looked Naruto with almost begging eyes.

"Very well then, just one thing. Kuroi!"

Naruto turned to see one of the two wolves behind him.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Go and tell Ha Ki that this can take while. Make sure that all pack are in the position that I have ordered for moment like this"

"Yes, sensei"

With that Kuroi leaved Naruto and the other's. Naruto then looked to Shadow.

"Shadow you go and inform those Konoha's village dog's that are your friends and then go after Sasuke and Madara. Make sure they don't see you and try to figure out what they want. Come back after an hour"

"Hai, Naruto-sensei"

Without sound Shadow was also away. Naruto looked to back to Sakura and other's yet again and climbed inside the office and sits down leaning against wall behind him. Taking comfortable posture.

"I suggest that you all sit down because this will take about an hour or more to tell" Naruto said calmly.

Tsunade nodded and all of them sit down and also take comfortable posture then they turned their attention back to Naruto one by one. Naruto did see that Sakura had sat down close to him but not too close, there was enough room between them to one person. This make his heart skip one beat. He almost started to daydream but catch himself in last minute to not sink in them. His feeling's haven't chance all these years being away. He liked Sakura. Not liked, he loved her but now wasen't the time to think that. He looked back to other's with seriousness in his eyes.

"Well it all start four years ago..."


	2. KNW Chap2: Beginning

It was peaceful and beautiful day in Konoha. Naruto looked up to sky and smiled how blue it was.

_Not even a single cloud. This so perfect, it's not too hot or neither too cold. Perfect day to train thanks to that Obaa-chan. She gave us (Team Kakashi) day of after that ,dam too long, mission'_

After thinking some more time he stretched and get of the bed. He rubbed his head making his hair even more messy that it had been. He walked then to fridge and opened it looking inside. When he only see milk, that was old, he decided to go get some breakfast at Ichiraku. Of course it wasn't healthy but he was too lazy to go shop at this time morning. After quick shower and dressing up he walked of at his apartment, locked the door and started his journey to Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

For some reason Naruto couldn't stop smiling. Maybe it was the weather that make him so happy. He greeted one of the shopkeeper's of Konoha Street. He and his wife where the only ones who did give him food when he was younger and they treaded Naruto as he was their own child.

"Oh my, Naruto. How in world you are up this time at day? You usually sleep past noon if you have day of" asked the shopkeeper's wife. Naruto smirked.

"I don't know really. I couldn't sleep and it is nice day so I decide to train little now that I have time"

"Training or mission's, you don't do anything ells than that in these days" shopkeeper shakes his head

"I cant help it really. Tsunane Obaachan wants me and my team member's all those mission's because she know we will success" Naruto chuckled.

"Well thats true. You are best ninja I know in this village, Naruto"

At that Naruto smiled shyly and rubbed back of his head, his cheeks lightly pink.

"Thank you. Well I have some breakfast at Ichiraku and then I head to training ground's"

"Ichiraku! Thats not good food for breakfast, Naruto" shopkeeper's wife looked Naruto her arms crossed.

"Well...I...ummmm..." the young man could only mumble.

"Only this once young man, do you understand"

"Hai!"

After that Naruto walked of faster than he wanted but he did scare that face he get at shopkeeper's wife. Only 5 minutes after speed walking he was front of Ichiraku. Naruto panted lightly, taked couple of deep breath's and go in.

"Naruto, how is my favorite costumer?"

"Hungry"

"Hahahhhaaaa! Thats not surprise because you are here. So what I can do you?"

"Regular one, please"

"Coming right up"

_'Awww man I'm hungry. Speed walking with empty belly isn't good idea but that face sure is scary. Oh well when I go home I will buy some food that I can have my own breakfast tomorrow morning.'_

"Here you go" bowl of warm and delicious ramen was put front of Naruto.

"Yay!" with that he started to eat.

After some time (10 bowls) Naruto waved goodbye to Teuchi. He stretched front of the Ramen Shop and almost right after that someone bumped to him. At fast movement Naruto graped at the person's arm so that he/she wouldn't not fall down. Thought the book's that the person was carrying did fall on the ground. At small look to the book's Naruto could tell that there was almost 20 of them and they all was about medical ninjutsu. Even that he haven't looked the person, he know who she was.

_'Heh, too easy to know who would have this much of book's at medical ninjutsu'_

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned his head to look at the pink haired medical ninja.

"Yes, thanks to you really" she reply cheeks lightly pink.

Naruto nodded and helped her up. Then he looked down to the book's and kneel down to pick them up.

"Naruto you don't have to. I can get them.." she was interrupted by Naruto.

"It was kinda my fault Sakura-chan. I should have looked before I did came out. By the way I can take half of these and help you take them where ever you want" he looked up to Sakura and smiled warmly witch made her heart skip beat.

"Thank you Naruto, you are very kind to help me" she smiled back.

"No problem" he get up and handed to Sakura 1/3 of the books making Sakura lightly confused "So where now?"

"Ah, uuh to the library. I was taking these back"

"Okay, lets get going. I want to go training, its so nice day"

Sakura chuckled, she did know that Naruto trained all the time and lately she was been following him to see his training. Of course most of the time Naruto did see her eventually witch lead that they ended have match. Naruto wonned most of them but the how he wonned was always the same; Sakura was laying on her back at even by Naruto's kick or punch, he then holding at her wrists so that she cant use her hands and sitting on her, their face's couple of centimeter's away from each others.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Naruto and blushed lightly. "Yes I'm fine"

"You sure? You seemed to be in your thoughts. Has something happened?"

"No, nothing. I just think one thing at the book and decided to ask about it at Tsunade-sama"

"Ah, okay if you say so"

"Still thanks, Naruto" she smiled softly witch make him blush.

It take time to walk to library but neither of them didn't mind at it. They just enjoyed at the time they had together. Chatting and laughing they eventually came to library. Walking in Naruto and Sakura handed the books to one of the worker's in there. After greeting they walked back to outside. Naruto stretched his arms up.

"Man those books where heavy"

"Why you then take 2/3 of them? I could take half of them easily"

"Its not polite make woman carry more or same amount of things than man"

"And when did you came that kinda man, Naruto?" the tone of her voice was lightly teasing, she thought smiled.

"I always have been" he added getting in the play argue that she wanted.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

Both young ninja's looked in their eyes. Everyone was looking them, they had shout last sentence's. They stared for time and then burst in to laugh, making everyone jump and then chuckle and giggle and continue they daily things. Naruto and Sakura whipped the tears away at their eyes.

"I cant believe how much I enjoy at that" Naruto panted lightly.

"Same here. And I cant believe that people doesn't say anything. Just stare and then laugh with us"

"It can because I'm Jinchuuriki. Or they think its funny" he chuckled.

"I think its because its funny" she reply more serious tone.

"Maybe"

_Naruto why cant you see that they really respects you. They don't see you as monster anymore'_

"Oh yeah didn't you say that you wanted to ask something at Tsunade-baachan?"

"Ah, yes"

"Well then I walk you there. It always nice to see that old granny"

"Naruto you know that she doesn't like to be called granny"

"But she is old"

"Oh dear lord with you.." she sighed.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing just let go already" she punched him light.

"Aaaa-aaa, she hits. Help me!"

"Naruto, come back here. I wasn't hitting"

In second time at that day villagers of Konoha had their best laughs thanks to two young ninja's that enjoyed at it. The race that they have now did continue in Hokage's office.

-

Tsunade was having one of her rare free moments because all paper work. She didn't know how in earth the past Hokage's managed to have free time so much. She sighed and looked outside the window sipping her tea. Suddenly she hear some running steps and that they grow louder. Tsunade turned towards the door ready to shout too the person who comes in at the door but as the door open she only could open her own mouth to see 2 young ninja's more like rolling in than running.

"Dam you Naruto! Why did you shout like that?"

"Ow, easy Sakura-chan, itte, I was, owy, just kidding"

"..."

"Oh really, I then show you what kidding I am"

"Aaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaahhh!"

"..."

Tsunade was speechless. She just stared to young ones to wrestle in her office. It seemed that neither of them was winning this match. In one moment Naruto was winning in next one Sakura. As the wrestling had go for 15 or 20 minutes Naruto got upper hand ,because that stamina he had, and pinned Sakura down like many time before. Panting heavily they stared each others. Sakura's eyes showing some rage as Naruto's only joy.

"If you 2 are done and before start to make out I'd like that you do it somewhere ells than my office"

They both blushed and get up looking embarrassment what they had dome front of Hokage. Naruto rubbed back of his head looking somewhere in the sealing as Sakura looked down to her toes cheeks all red.

"Did you have something to tell?"

"Ah, no sensei. I wanted to ask one thing" Sakura reply getting serious again.

"And what was it?"

"Well I read one..."

Naruto didn't hear anything ells at the conversation of the 2 medical ninja's. He was looking the sealing in his thoughts already.

_Hmmm, I'm not sure does Sakura-chan have feelings towards me or not. Hmph, I'd like to know but I don't want to ask about it. Awww man I have to stop thinking this. What kinda training today? Maybe I should improve my shadow clone technique's?'_

_**'How about training my justu's boy?'**_

_WHAT? Dam you kitsune don't scare me'_

_**'Well? I bet they will be handy some day.'**_

_'Geh...fine'_

_**'Good. Tell me when you are ready. If I know you even little you are going to ask that girl have match with you...'**_

_'You just read my thought's thats it'_

_**True'**_

"NARUTO!"

At the sudden shout in his ear Naruto jumped almost meter up.

"What was that for Sakura-chan?"

"I have been calling you for 5 minutes already, dummy"

"Oh sorry. I...I was in my thought's"

"We did notice that" Tsunade said this time.

"I'm sorry"

"Its okay, Naruto. We can go now I have asked what I wanted at sensei"

Naruto nodded to Sakura. They walked out of the office waving goodbye to Tsunade, thought he added Obaachan in the end witch make her shout them out at the office. As the door was shut all 3 grinned happily, knowing that it was okay.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Ummm?"

"Want to have rematch?" he grinned.

"You bet" she grinned also.

"Race you at the training ground's then"

-

Tsunade hear their little chat other side of the door and then soon running steps. She sighed and looked outside at the window to see 2 teenagers running towards training ground's, happily laughing.

_'Its too peaceful. I wonder how long this will take and those 2 will have so much good time with each others.'_

As she reached to the tea cup it crack and right after that small shadowly creature jumped of the tree next to Hokage building, making Tsunade more worried than before.

_'Gah! This really doesn't mean anything good. Please Naruto, Sakura, please be safe. Something is happening soon and if this feeling is right its gone affect in our life's strongly.'_


	3. KNW Chap3: Dog Guardians

When Naruto ran with Sakura to the training grounds he could sense something jumping of the tree near Hokage building. He instantly watched there and only he could see was something black leaving at the tree. It did came same direction that he and Sakura.

_'What in earth? Oh wait... Ah, now I see its ANBU. Hmph, typical to Obaa-chan'_

"Naruto! What are you doing? I thought that we where going to the training grounds?"

Naruto looked to Sakura. After moment he looked to there where he had seen the ANBU just before. There was no one anymore. He sighed and then looked back to Sakura grinning.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Shall we then race there?"

"How about we just walk there? What wrestling in Tsunade-sama's office make me kinda out of breath"

"Sure, it did make me also"

"You? You win"

"Only because I hold my powers to that point that you would be weaker"

"Naruto!"

"Oops!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are going to pay at what you just did say!"

"Oh shit!"

All the villagers stared at the two young ninjas. This time it wasn't one of those fake arguments. This one was real. Naruto and Sakura stared each other's. Naruto looking scared and Sakura had this mad glitter thing in her eyes.

_Holy...!'_

That was the only thing that Naruto could think before his legs started to run by their own. He could hear then running steps behind him. He get too curious what was behind him. Naruto looked over his shoulder only too see evil aura around Sakura. He almost fainted at seeing her. He then ran even faster past all the villagers Sakura still behind him. Only thing he wanted was that he could get too the training grounds soon. As the two ninjas where out of sight and over the hearing range the villagers burst to the laughing. They did know who will win that.

-

The creature watched at the two ninjas running to the training grounds. It followed them and watched after them them also. It lightly gray body with some darker gray markings make it hard to see between the buildings. So to Naruto it has seemed that it has disappeared but in reality she has justed sat between two buildings. She could also hide her chakra what made her more hard to notice.

_'I'm the guardian of the champers not the one who should look after two youngsters. Why in earth I did have looks after them. Blue Dream would be better in this one. What a lazy male he is'_

-

Mean while Naruto had get to the training grounds, Sakura not far behind him. Then thought Naruto turned to face her, grinning. Sakura looked surprised but soon it faded away. She attacked to him trying to hit him at one of her punches but Naruto dodged it fast. He then tried to kick her but she also dodged the attack. He grinned once again witch make Sakura angry again.

_He still thinks that this is game. He is so wrong. I'm going to beat him this time'_

'Oh this so fun. She is so mad that the mistakes are huge and I can win this fight in easy way'

"Come on Sakura-chan. I know that you can do better than that"

"Naruto, I will make you eat your words"

"Make me!" he winked still grinning.

Sakura couldn't help at small blush growing on her cheeks. Her heart started to beat fast. She then shook her head and looked to Naruto to only see that he wasn't there anymore. She looked around herself ready to dodge any attack. Then suddenly two arms moves around her holding tightly. After moment she felt warm breath against her ear.

"Got you"

"Dammit, Naruto! Let me go!"

"No I don't"

"What?!"

"I say I don't"

"Why?"

Sakura was trying to kick his foot that would make him release her. Naruto then moved his foot away and picked her up.

"I want my price"

"What the hell? We never have agreed at any prices"

"Well I think I deserve price this time"

"Naruto"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"What kinda price you are thinking?" her voice told that she was given up.

"Kiss"

"What?"

Sakura looked to Naruto angry. She was thinking that he was kidding again but this time his eyes showed that he was serious about that. She swallowed and looked down not sure how to reply. She then felt how he put her down and the arms leaved away around her. It made her oddly to herself cold and unwanted. Sakura turned her head to look him. Naruto had places his arms behind his head like he always did. He was looking to the sky, waiting her answer for the first time patiently. She sighed witch make Naruto to look her worried.

"Hey, you don't have to if you don't want"

"I know, Naruto"

Naruto smiled warmly but his smile didn't reach to his eyes. At that Sakura felt herself bad person. She had turned Naruto down again and to be honest herself she did want to kiss him but she didn't forgive herself how badly she had treaded Naruto in past.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe later in future"

"Huh?"

She just chuckled to him and gave light peck on his cheek and ran off. Naruto stayed stunned next 20 minutes. He then finally moves his hand on the spot where Sakura had kissed him.

_'She... She kissed my cheek?! Well not kissed but still'_

_**'Don't tell me that you will day dream rest of the day?!'**___

'DAM YOU STUBID KITSUNE! Don't scare me like that. Didn't I say that already'

_**Yes you did but I cant stand that day dreaming of your's'**___

Then go to sleep'

_**Like I would when I found this more fun than sleeping'**_

Naruto groaned. One of the things he hated in Kyuubi was that he found funny to tease him.

_'Okay I'm ready to train'_

_**Good'**___

'What now?'

_**Hmm, to be honest boy I don't know really where to start. It would be easier if you would be **__**animal. If you get what I mean'**___

'Yeah, I do. You are animal, well demon animal, and I'm human. Hmm, I don't have any ideas either'

_**'This can be harder than I did think'**___

'What did I hear? Did the all powerful Kyuubi admit that this time he is clueless?!'

_**'Yes you did, you little brat'**_

Naruto laughed. For the first time he could say something to Kyuubi. He then sat down on large rock. Some ideas of either Naruto's or Kyuubi's came up to the mind but not even one of them was good or if they where Naruto could not train because he was human. At some point Naruto had suggest that he would use transform jutsu but Kyuubi had said that it would too much of his chakra to keep the transformation up so that he could not really sighed and moved on his back looking up to sky just thinking soon random things. Kyuubi was too busy to notice this. Naruto looked the birds flying and some butterfly flied right front of his nose and he couldn't resist to blow some air to it. The butterfly make couple of circles before it flied away. Naruto snorted and looked back up to sky. Soon both his and Kyuubi's thought was interrupted by Naruto's belly.

_'Ahaahaa, guess I'm hungry'_

_**Well I did think you would be hungry earlier all at this brain work'**___

'Oh shut up'

Naruto jumped of the rock and stretched. He then rubbed his head making the hair really messy. After loud and wide yawn he started to walk back to the village. He did then sense the same chakra than earlier at the day. He looked around himself not turning his head. He soon saw lightly gray wolf or dog with darker gray marks. Naruto blinked and looked the wolf. As the wolf did see that he was staring it not past it or something ells it give low growl and run away.

_'Well that was weird'_

_**True. I wonder what it wanted from us?!'**___

'I never have seen wolves in Konoha so it must be dog. Maybe Kiba would know about this. I ask him after I have had some food'

-

_That was too close. I cant believe that he saw me. I have tell to the others. If he same as his mother we have to soon tell him'_

The dog that Naruto had saw ran to the Hokage head's. She then looked sometime around and soon sawed blue dog on the third Hokage's head. It was his favorite spot.

"Blue Dream"

"Yes, Darkest Dungeon?"

"We have to call Sharing and Wild Fire here. Well not here to the underground room"

"What for?"

"Lets say that he is what we did expect"

"Really? Wohoo!"

"Oh shut up now"

"Okay"

"So do I get them or you?"

"I will you can go ahead and rest"

At that Darkest Dungeon chuckled. She couldn't think that this time Blue Dream think that she could be tired at all that watching but better now or never.

"Thank you Blue Dream"

"You are welcome"

At that Blue Dream disappeared and Darkest Dungeon was leaved alone. She then moved next to the stone wall and presses invisible button. Part of the wall slided away showing small tunnel. After she had disappeared in the tunnel the stone wall slided back and the wall looked like there have never been door.

-

Mean while Naruto had back Ichiraku. He had just get ramen front of him as he got weird feeling. But then he was too hungry to think it more and just shrugged the feeling away. Naruto grinned and smelled to ramen. Then without word he duck in it. After some bowls of ramen (10 of them) he waved to Tetsu and his daughter and started to walk around Konoha wondering where Kiba was. Naruto also know that if he did see Akamaru it wouldn't take long to find Kiba. But today he seemd unlucky to find either one of them. The was no sign of white dog or its owner.

"Aww man, my luck isn't good today at this thing. Well maybe Shizune-neechan knows if they are on mission"

At the second time on that day Naruto walked to the Hokage building. Thought this time he didn't go upstairs. He did walk on the ground level to the mission room and asked Shizune but they said that she was in hospital. Naruto nodded and walked to the Konoha Hospital. He did take his time because he wasn't in hurry at all. As Naruto get to the hospital he walked to front desk. The lady behind it looked to him.

"How can I help you, sir?"

Naruto blinked. No one ever had put 'sir' when they had talked to him. It was kinda weird to him but he then smiled to be honest liking that he was respected by someone.

"I'm looking Shizune. At the mission room they told that she should be here"

"Ah, Shizune-sama is tempting Team Kurenai members"

"What have happened?"

"I'm sorry but I cant tell. You have to go ask by yourself"

"Oh, so where are they?"

"They are in second floor, left corridor and the final door on right"

"Thank you"

"You are welcome, sir"

Naruto chuckled when he walked up. He really liked to be called 'sir' but somehow he did think that it make himself sound older than he really was. Kakashi or Yamato would be called 'sir' but not him. He then stand front of the door looking at it. After some moment he knocked at it.

"Come on in"

The voice was Shizune's. Naruto entered to the room soon to be tackled by Akamaru.

"Whoa, boy, easy"

"Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

"Fine lick him then"

"Kiba thats not what I wanted"

"But Akamaru seems to want"

"Arf, arf"

"What did he say?"

"That he has missed you. No wonder you have been away a lot."

"Haha, what can I do about that. Tsunade Obaachan is like that"

All three in the room burst in to laugh at Naruto's comment. Only Shino keep his coolness as always. All they know that Tsunade hated to be called Obaachan. Only could Naruto call her at that. Even Akamaru barked couple of times wagging his tail happily and licking Naruto's face. Naruto laughed soon with all the others and rubbed Akamaru's head and neck making the ninja dog roll on the ground on his back and begging more rubbing. Kiba chuckled.

"Well thats the first time I see that. Akamaru never have begged rubbing at anyone ells than me"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah"

Naruto chuckled also. Somehow he had been good with animals always. Maybe it was because of Kyuubi but somehow he doubted it. He then rubbed Akamaru's belly making it back leg kick time to time. Hinata and Shizune chuckled and Kiba just shook his head. Shino was still silent.

"Naruto why are here by the way"

All in the room looked Shino then back to Naruto who seemed to forgot why he was there. He blinked couple of times and looked Akamaru who was still on his back begging even more belly rubbing. Naruto rubbed dog's belly and then he remember why he was there.

"Ah yeah. I wanted to ask something at you Kiba"

"At me?"

"Yes. You see I saw today a dog or wolf following me"

"Can you tell me what kinda it was? That would help me"

"Sure. It was light gray with darker gray markings"

"Did it have red eyes?"

"Hmmm... Yes it did"

"Then it is Darkest Dungeon"

"Huh?"

"Darkest Dungeon is her name. She is the guardian of the Konoha's dungeons with three other dogs"

"Oh but it doesn't explain why did she follow me"

"Maybe your chakra did it. You know what I mean"

"Yes I do"

Naruto sighed. Always it was Kyuubi that was made him interesting. Akamaru whined like he would Naruto's thoughts. The dog sit back up and licked Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks boy"

"Arf"

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun"

"You are right Hinata"

Naruto looked to the members of Team Kurenai. He smiled warmly not really caring about that mystery dog anymore. The Naruto also remember what the lady had said.

"By the way why are you here?"

"Well we had fight with Sound ninjas"

"Really? I wonder who is ordering them now that Orochimaru is dead"

Kiba shook his head, Hinata shrugged and Shino was emotionless like always. Naruto looked them and blinked.

"You didn't get any clues?"

"No we didn't and that pisses us"

"I can believe that. Oh well I have to go now"

"Oh really I thought you would be here longer"

"Heh, I can't really. I have to get some food to home"

"Ramen?"

"Meh, not really. More like oranges and that kinda things. Oh maybe I make fruit salad tonight. See you guys later"

Naruto waved to them and ran off. Kiba stared after Naruto as did all the others before they burst laugh again.

"Fruits salad?! I can't believe that he said that"

"Neather can I"

"Naruto you just save my day"

Kiba smirked and lay on the bed. His smirk soon faded. He was worried.

_'Why Darkest Dungeon follow Naruto? She should not leave the dungeons. I have to go there tomorrow to check things. I don't like this at all'_


	4. KNW Chap4: Reason and Mission

It had been while that Darkest Dungeon had entered to the large chamber. The chamber was under Hokage building. The only way to there was on the wall top of third Hokage's head. It did take time to get in there but it was the only chamber that was large enough to have four or maximize ten wolves. Also the very last reason was that human could stand there and live there some time. The tunnel that she had used was also big enough to human use. Darkest Dungeon smiled. She haven't been that room sens she was pup and under training, her Master had Uzumaki Kushina. She looked around herself to see familiar items around the chamber. Everything was under small sand dust but that didn't bother her at all. She picket up wooden kunai and throw it through wooden doll, this make both shatter to pieces. She chuckled softly soon bursting to big laugh.

"Ahaahhaaa! I guess I'm stronger than then"

Darkest Dungeon shake her head and some memories came into her mind. She did remember how she and the other three was picket to be Guardians of the Konoha chambers and how they used to practice here all night long before Kushina came and hit hard, knocking them out of cold. It was only way to make all four small trainees to sleep and rest. She giggled to the memories.

"What is so funny, sis?"

Darkest Dungeon looked to the entrance and smiled to Sharing. The younger female temped to call her sister even thought they weren't blood relatives.

"Oh, nothing special. Just thinking the time when Kushina-sensei trained all of us here"

"Yeah, that was peaceful time. Thought it soon stopped when third Ninja war started and Kyuubi attacked"

"You are right but I think that peaceful time will come back, some day"

"Heh, dam right"

Sharing smirked. Then looked the where she had come. Darkest Dungeon also looked there. Soon they both picked up two voices chatting and laughing. Not long after that blue and red dogs entered and still chatted.

"Burning Forest and Blue Dream..." Darkest Dungeon sighed.

"Hmmmm?"

Both males looked to her having question mark on their face. Soon thought finding themselves at the floor huge bumps on their heads. Also they were out of cold for next ten minutes, tongues hanging out of the mouths. The waking up wasn't nice either. Sharing gave them cold shower, only because the leader of the group had ordered it.

"What? Where? When?!"

If Darkest Dungeon could, she would face palm right now. Those two were pain in her bottom, always. She looked the two confused males. Those two didn't seem to release what had hit them. All what they do was look around thinking that someone was attacking.

"Oh stop it you two. It was me"

"But why?"

Blue Dream whined. He had always been whining type thought when he was serious he didn't, witch was odd or so would someone think but not Darkest Dungeon. She had grow with all three of them.

"Stop whining!"

"H-hai!"

"Blue Dream, you are so lame. Why don't stand up at her like I do"

Burning Forest other hand was opposite to Blue Dream. He had more energy than anyone ells and never was bored but it might be because he was the youngest one of all four. Sharing was second youngest. There for she didn't have same type energy that Burning Forest. She liked to read and study as he needed more physical activity, what wasn't surprise.

"But I don't same guts as you do, Burn"

"Oh come on. You don't know if you don't try, Blue"

"Can you stop fighting, please?" Sharing said sighing.

"Or do I have to knock you down again?"

Darkest Dungeon looked to Burning Forest and Blue Dream. The males looked down shamed little and soon nod.

"Can I ask something before we start"

"Sure, what it is?"

"Can we, dam, use our nicknames? I'm sick those full names"

Dark laughed to Burns question. She did expect some like that coming soon or later out of his mouth.

"Fine, Burn, fine. We can"

"Thanks Dark"

"Now all you three just lay down and take comfortable position and listen me okay?"

"Okay"

"No sleeping, Burn"

"Dammit"

Blue and Sharing laughed to young male's grunt. He was know also heavy sleeper. He could fall sleep everywhere and anytime. Also he was hard to wake up.

"To be honest, Burn, I don't think that you want to miss what I'm going tell you so keep your ears open, okay?"

"Fine"

Dark smiled. Then she looked all three of them. She did think where to start. After while she decided to start at when Naruto had watched to between the buildings where she had been hiding. Thought when she looked back to her friends she find them all sleeping. First she was angry but soon after that she decided to not wake them up. They all had earned the rest they where now taking. Not long Dark yawned also. She looked the clock that was behind her. It showed midnight.

_'Maybe it's better if we sleep now. I can tell them tomorrow, besides...'_

When she looked back to them, seeing them sleeping peacefully, she did find herself smiling softly and chuckled. She was kind and soft heart under the hard and cold core.

_'They need the rest. It's been long when we had good night rest, without problems and worries. I just wish Kushina-sensei would be here'_

Dark sighed. She didn't know did Naruto know that who his mother and father were but if he did that would be less shock to him when she have to go and take him to this room. Also she had to help him to tame Kyuubi if he haven't done it already, that was possible. Thought she doubted that. Somehow she could tell that Kyuubi was already tamed but she wasn't sure did know his parents.

"!"

Dark almost her head to the floor. Her mind had gone blurry and she had think the same thing twice, only different ways and almost also fell sleep. She let out long and wide yawn, deciding to sleep also. She lay her head down and closed her heavy eyes, soon falling sleep.

In mean time Naruto had make his way back to home. The shopkeepers wife had give him way too much food. Naruto groaned. All the food he had would get spoiled before he could eat it all, thought he ate lot but not so much as he had get food. Naruto sighed and rubbed back of his head thinking what he is going to all the food. After while he shrugged and put all the food to their right places. Then he looked to the clock, it showed midnight.

"Aww, dammit! I didn't release how much time was. Did I use that much time when I was there!?"

He growled loud but then remember that he had some evening snack at there also. Witch had been delicious. Once again he shrugged and rubbed back of his head. Wandering to his bedroom he undressed and go to bed, yawning. His eyes where heavy and soon he was in deep sleep snoring lightly.

As the alarm clock ringed at 6 am at the next morning Naruto slammed it hard almost breaking it. He yawned and looked around all sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and then drop back to his back snoring, thought then another alarm clock started to ring. This time it was in the kitchen so Naruto had to get up. As he walked to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his lower back, he looked outside seeing that the sun was up already. He haven't been morning person ever but sometimes when he woke up early he was full of energy and not even bit of sleepy. Like yesterday but today he was like any other day. Naruto yawned on the way to the bathroom. He had to take shower before going to Tsunade-Obaachan because Team Kakashi was getting new mission today, so he didn't want be late as he usually was.

"I wonder what kinda mission it will be. I hope it's faster than last time because I really need more vacation. That Obaachan is using our team really much"

_**'I agree with you boy. For the first time I'm getting bored every time we go to mission'**_/b

"Really? I didn't know that. I have to say at this to her, thought I doubt that she likes what I have to say"

They both chuckled and then Naruto headed to shower. After 30 minutes he get out at the steamy room. He liked hot showers more than cold. Somehow it wake him up easier than cold one. Witch was weird but he didn't care. After he was dry, he dressed up to his typical outfit thought after looking the temperature meter he decided to put his jacket in to bag with the other supplicates that he thought he needed at the mission. Naruto then looked the clock seeing that it showed little pit past 7 am. He still had much time to eat. He make light breakfast. Oranges, some berries and milk with one slice of bread. He looked around his apartment and saw that there was book on his living room table. He get up and walked to there. As soon he pick the book he did notice that it was familiar.

"Hmmm..."

Naruto flipped the book so that he could see the backside and read what it says. When he had read the backside he remember where he had read it. It was at some point of he Academy years. He did not remember why he had read it and also did not remember what happened in it.

"Well I think that I will take it with me. I want to know what make me read it when I was young"

Naruto put the book to his pouch and headed to the door picking his bag on the way there. He opened the door but before closing it he looked around thinking does he have everything. As he then admit that he had everything he closed and clocked the door. After Naruto get to the main street and looked around he release that only some of the shops were open that time of morning. I didn't matter thought. Naruto headed to Hokage mansion. As he get to front of the mansion he release how clever he had been when he haven't put the jacket on. Even thought it was early morning, the air was hot already and he was sweating little. Naruto did know that soon there would be lot's of rain or pretty good storm.

_So perfect. This mission can be longer than it should be, because if we have thunder storm, and big one also, it can make us wait for couple days. Dam, I just hate this kinda weather'_

Naruto then sighed. He know that the weather was something that can't be chanced. He then entered to the mansion and walked to the mission order room. When he arrived he soon notice that he was first one at there. Quick look to the clock told him that it was 7:45 am. No wonder that no one was there yet. All the orders are given at 8 am to 10 pm. This didn't include special missions, like dealing with Sound ninja's or Akatsuki. Also ANBU had their own orders. After ten minutes waiting Naruto hear foot steps.

"Naruto, why are here so early?"

"Heh, it seems that I came here too early"

"How in earth that is possible? You are always late"

Naruto laughed to Sakura. He did know that better than everyone ells, it really was rare that he was on time and very rare that he was the first one at there. To be honest this was the first time Naruto was on time and first one at there. Sakura could not believe it and then hit him at head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you where Kagebunshin"

"No I'm not. You could have asked that"

"You would have answered like you just did"

"No, I would not. I never lie to you"

"You don't.. lie to me.."

Sakura was taken back at his words. Light blush soon grow on her cheeks. She didn't really know how to react but then after seeing him rubbing his head at the spot she had hit. She decided to heal it, thought there was nothing to heal. Naruto looked Sakura at the corner of his eye. He couldn't look her better because she was keeping his head steady so that she could heal what ever was there to be healed.

"There you go"

"Thanks Sakura-chan"

"Mhmm"

It didn't take long that Kakashi, Yamato and Sai came. All of them where surprised to see Naruto on time there and when Sakura told that he had been there before her both Kakashi and Yamato jaw dropped, well not Kakashi's but he was stunned. Sai's face didn't show any emotions as always.

"I really can't believe that Naruto was here first but better later than never"

"Very funny, Kakashi-sensei"

All of then laughed but soon it was cut by Tsunade, who wanted to know why they where laughing so early at the morning. Thought when Naruto spoke up she almost fainted when she did see him on time.

"Naruto how in earth...?"

"Don't hit me, please. Sakura-chan did it already"

"I did say that I was sorry"

"I know, I know. Don't hit again"

Sakura had graped at front of Naruto's shirt but let go, making him drop. He only acted and soon as she turned her back to him, he picket her up like pride. Sakura's cheek's get deeply red, making her hair look pale. Naruto chuckled and put her down.

"So are you to love birds ready to next mission?"

Both of them blushed deeply at Hokage's words and nodded then quickly. Naruto rubbed back his head walking after the other's as Sakura did also, thought she had placed her hands behind her back.

"So what is our mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Your mission is to find those Sound ninja's that attacked to Team Kurenai. Temari and Kankuro are coming with you"

"How are Kiba and others?" Sakura asked worried.

"They are okay. They didn't seem to have bad wounds or anything" Naruto said.

All in the room looked to Naruto, confused how did he know that. It may have written to their faces because Naruto soon added some extra information.

"What? I found it out that yesterday and did go see them"

"Oh, that makes sense"

Naruto was lightly confused at that but then decided to leave it. He rubbed back of his head, soon thinking that if he keeps rubbing it almost every time when he feels uneasy the hair will fall of and he will be bold. He then shivered at the thought.

"So where are we meeting Temari and Kankuro anyway?" Kakashi asked after Tsunade had handed the papers.

"Ah, yes. You are meeting them at front of the gates at 10 am, sharp"

"That late?"

"Well I did think that you need to buy some food and weapons before you leave but I can see that its not necessary"

Kakashi and the rest of the group blinked several times soon mumbling and nodding, expect Naruto, he had everything what he needed. He listened what the others needed. Kakashi needed some shuriken's and kunai's as Yamato also, two of them soon headed to the weapon shop. Sai said that he needed some empty scrolls, ink and one book soon heading to library because it was the closest place to pick one of those things that he needed. Sakura in other hand seemed to only need some food. Mostly something easy to carry and quick to eat. As she started to walk to market area Naruto tapped her shoulder lightly making her jump little.

"Oh, dear lord with you. Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan but I know one place that you can buy food cheaper than anywhere ells"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"Well, fine. I come with you but if you try anything you will wish that you never had done it, okay?"

"Heh, sure thing"

As they walked around the market place, it was hard to walk across it because there was so many people already, Sakura noticed that he was leading her away from at market place. She was confused but didn't ask about it. She trusted Naruto more than everyone know. Soon they arrived to the building where Naruto lived. Now she was even more confused and looked the blond male.

"What are we doing here, Naruto? I did say that if yo-"

"I know what you say, don't worry. It isn't anything like that"

Naruto chuckled nodded towards the stairs. That leaded them to the upper levels of the apartment building. There was only one apartment used in the final level. Sakura know why it was like that years ago but she didn't know that no one didn't moved up there now. Naruto was hero of the village, it would be honor living next to him.

"Umm, Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

The blond looked to the pink haired female. Sakura looked shy and unsure should ask, whatever she wanted to ask.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, yes I am"

"Then what you want to ask"

"Well I... I wanted to know why no one is living at this level of the building? I know why no one did years ago but now that you are hero I thought that everyone would like to move here"

"Ah"

He didn't answer to her question right away. He unlocked the door and jerked his head towards inside wanting her go to first. Sakura did as he wanted and did go inside first. Naruto followed behind her closing the door.

"Sit down where you want"

"Thanks"

"Mmm"

Naruto walked to the bathroom as Sakura sat down on his sofa. Couple of minutes later he came out and looked to her and she looked to him. Naruto removed his bag, placing it next to sofa and sat down on the other side. Sakura wasn't sure did he want to answer to her question. He in other hand was unsure how to respond to it.

"You don't have to answer it. I just asked"

"Its okay"

"Are you sure"

"I am" Naruto smiled to her "I was just thinking how to respond it"

"Oh"

"Well the main reason is that Obaachan really. She kinda locked this level, like a private place to me. To be honest I think it was good thing because if some of the villager's would live next door it could be pain. All I really want is have good rest after mission, specially long one. I don't need that if someone comes to my door knocking and wanting help at something."

"That makes sense. I have to say that I need that kinda place also. Every time I come home one or more of people who live same building comes to ask different kind help"

"Hmm. Well if you want I can ask if you could move in here"

"What?"

"Heh, sorry. I mean at this same level as I do"

"Oh. That would be nice but I doubt that Tsunade-sensei would let me live here"

"How come? You are her best student"

"I'm not so good and Shizune-sama"

"That is because she is older"

"Well you can be right"

Naruto chuckled making Sakura also soon chuckle. Then he get up and headed to kitchen and opened fridge.

"So what was it what you needed?"

"Couple of oranges and bananas. Those are easy to eat and carry"

"True"

He graped three oranges and two bananas. He put them in small plastic bag and give them to Sakura. She put them in her bag and looked then to Naruto seeing that he was looking the clock. It showed little bit over 9 am, they had still time.

"We have still lot of time"

"Hmm, kinda"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it takes about 20 minutes to walk at here to gate"

"That long?"

"Yeah"

"So we have to leave in half an hour"

Naruto nodded and sat back down. At the same time Sakura looked around the apartment soon releasing that it was clean.

"Hey?"

"Mmm?"

"You have cleaned this place"

Dark yawned and stretched. She opened her eyes and looked around the cave seeing that both Burn and Blue where still sleeping. Sharing was up but nowhere to see. Dark get up and stretched and yawned again. She then walked to the small bond and drank long. Stopping when she heard steps. She looked to the entrance and saw Sharing.

"Morning, Sharing"

"Morning"

"Why are you up so early?"

"Well I get weird feeling that Naruto wont be here soon anymore and did go check if I was right"

"What did you find out?"

"He and his team with couple of Sand ninja's are send after Sound ninja's that attacked couple of days earlier"

"Well that means we have good time at planning how we are going to tell him everything"

"Everything?"

"Yes"

"But why?"

"He has the right know everything"

"Yes I know that but still I don't get why"

Dark sighed. It wasn't easy to tell it someone like her how everything was important. Before replying to Sharing, Dark did go and waked up Burn and Blue. All of then had to know why. The two males looked to her and then to Sharing that only shrugged, not knowing what Dark wanted.

"Okay first of all you have to know that Naruto is the host of Kyuubi, like his mother was"

"She was?"

"Yes, she was. That should explain her red hair"

"Yeah that makes sense"

At had been Burn that had replayed to Dark hole time. She was getting irritated to his hyper morning mood. Burn then closed his mouth as Dark glared him coldly. Blue and Sharing both kept their mouth's shut because if Dark was in that mood at the morning it would last hole day if they kept babbling.

"So... Where was I?"

"You wanted to tell why it is important to tell Naruto everything" Sharing said.

"Ah, yes, that. Naruto haves right to know everything because he is son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato"

"The forth Hokage was his father?" Blue asked surprised.

"Yes, he was. I know it's somewhat shock but we don't have time to that. Hopefully Naruto knows this and very lastly he have tamed Kyuubi"


	5. KNW Chap5: Let's start then

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked to Sakura who didn't seem to notice this yet. She then looked to him confused.

"Naruto, whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"If I hurt your feelings at what I said, say it to me okay. I can handle that"

Naruto sighed. He did knew that but the thing was that he didn't want to get mad to her, specially now that they had mission to taken care of. It only would make everything complicated to everyone. He then looked to Sakura and smiled thought his smile soon turned to smirk. His arm curled around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side.

"Hehe, gotcha"

"Baka!"

"Ite!"

Sakura huffed and turned her head away from him cheeks all red. Naruto in other hand was on the floor rubbing his head at the spot she had hit him. This time he decided to revenge the punch that he had got at his fellow team mate. Fast he graped at her ankle and pulled down the floor. She didn't get even chance to scream at surprise, his hand was already covering her mouth. Sakura looked into his eyes hoping to find answer to this but his eyes didn't tell anything to her, thought as always they where mysterious and beautiful. She then tried to use her hands and legs but find out that he was holding her hands top of her head at his free hand he was sitting on her. So she could only use her legs but it was no use. She could not pull him away from her.

"Still trying to get away? Sorry, no use Sakura-chan, you still own my kiss"

Sakura blinked and then shake her head. To this Naruto only smirked and hold her still. As he was sure she would not scream anymore he take his hand of her mouth and looked into her eyes.

"NARUTO! Let me go right now"

"Sheehs, what a loud voice you have there but no until you give me kiss"

"I did give you"

"On to cheek not to lips"

"You never asked to the lips"

"Oh?"

"Baka"

"Hey, that hurts"

"Well I will say sorry if you let me fr.."

Sakura was cut by pair of lips pressed against hers. She blinked but soon relaxed and let him kiss her. She even returned to it. As soon it had started it also ended. He parted the lips and let go of her, moving also of on her. Sakura looked to him lightly confused and half sat back up. He had sat next to her legs same time as she had come up. Naruto's eyes met Sakura's thought he soon look away from her leaving her uneasy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it"

"Naruto, its okay"

"No its not. I have steal your first kiss that you had saved to Sasuke"

Sakura looked down. He was right but also wrong. She closed her eyes and think the time when Sasuke had been part of Konoha's shinobi's. He had never rescued her or showed even little interest towards her, only revenge was in his mind. Well he had always been like that but the thing was that she did not anymore had feeling towards the missing ninja thought he was still dear to her, like a brother she never have in her life. Sakura opened her eyes and looked the blond next to her. He hold his head in his hands and looked depressed.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. I could not help myself"

"Naruto.."

Her voice was only a whisper. She placed her hand on his shoulder gently making the blond to look her. His eyes had lose they brightness, this made Sakura pull him into hug. This time was Naruto's cheeks turn to go red thought he was confused at sudden hug at her. She didn't do this like things to him normally. If he remember right she had hugged her only once before and that was when Pain, no Nagato had defeated.

"Umm, Sakura-chan?"

"Mmmm?"

"I don't want to ruin this good moment but what time it is?"

"Its in 15 minutes 10 am..."

"Oh, okay..."

"DAMMIT!"

They both yelled in unison and get up. Naruto graped at his bag and hurried to the door Sakura not so far away from him. As she saw him locking the door.

"What are you doing? We are in hurry and you are locking the door"

"I know but I know that if we jump at roof to roof we are there just in time. I just had lock the door before that"

"Oh, yeah. I have to say but I never thought that you would think anything that fast"

"Aww, man. Give me some credit"

"Fine, you are good kisser. Satisfied?"

Naruto's cheeks turned red again, nodding he agreed to her comment. He graped at her hand and lead to throw his bedroom to outside. Naruto then let go of her hand. He pointed the wall around Konoha.

"If we go that way we soon come to the route that leads to the gate thought I suggest that we go roof jumping way. It is the fastest and we don't have much time"

"You are right. Let's go, Naruto"

Naruto nod to Sakura smiling. He then jumped to rooftop right front of his own house. Soon as he landed he ranned to end of the roof and jumped next one, Sakura not far away from him. In couple of minutes they reached to the road that they where suppose to use but Naruto turned where the gates was. He turned to Sakura and showed that it would take five minutes to get there. She looked the clock and nodded. They would there in time.

-

In mean time at the gates Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Kankuro and Temari had just met. As Kakashi told them the main idea how they are going to handle the Sound ninjas Naruto and Sakura landed near them, panting lightly. All five looked to them.

"Sorry that we are late.."

"Naruto we aren't late yet"

"Oh thats good to know. Well then.. We are here"

"Well thats good but you missed the plan and I'm not going to repeat myself to you two"

"Kakashi-senpai, I can do that"

"Thank you Yamato. Next time come little bit earlier"

"Hai"

"Thought it was Sakura-chan's fault" Naruto muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

Sakura glared the blond next to her. She would punch him if he would say anything more. Her glare and toughs seemed to reach Naruto because he soon shivered and look to Sakura seeing her death glare. It was enough to him. As soon they had heard to main idea at Yamato the team decided to head out. Before heading out Naruto moved next to Sakura thought so that nobody ells would notice and whispered to her.

"Don't worry. I wont say a word what happened half an hour ago on this mission"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

She then nodded as thanks to him. He smiled to her and walk back to rest of team. Sakura was happy that he understand her feelings and toughs. In the years Naruto had come to her best friend. If she think it closely, Naruto was closer to her than even Ino was.

"Sakura are you ready?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei"

"Good. Lets set of then"

"Witch way we are heading by the way" Kankuro asked.

"Ah, yes good question. To be honest this time I take suggestions how to start"

Everyone looked to Kakashi. It was rare that he took suggestion how start mission or to handle it. Soon thought everyone think about it.

"How about we first go there where Kiba and his team was attacked?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded to him "Not a bad idea at all"

"The only problem is that I don't know where they was attacked. I didn't ask it back then"

"Doesn't matter. Its in the mission scroll"

"Ah, thats good"

Kakashi then took the mission scroll of his pouch and quickly read it. He then put it back in his pouch and sighed.

"Its not in there"

"How that can be? Never such important information is took away" Yamato asked.

"I don't know. It can be because Kiba and rest of the group are still in hospital"

"Kakashi-sensei, if you want I can send clone to ask Kiba" Naruto suggest.

"Thank you, Naruto. Now lets set of and walk so long that Naruto's clone knows the location"

"But if the clone knows to location, how the real Naruto will know it?" Temari was lightly confused.

"As the clone displaced itself I will know what the it have done and talked. So as short; I get its memories"

"Oh, well thats good thing and handy also"

Naruto chuckled and made the hand sign. Soon a clone appeared by cloud of smoke and without words it ran to hospital's direction. As soon it had disappeared at the sight Kakashi waved his hand as signal to leave. Kankuro then look to Naruto.

"When did you get so smart? Ah, now when did you get brains? Or did you steal them somebody?"

"What did you say?! I'm going to blow your head of! Come back here"

The Sand ninja ran as also laughed to Leaf ninja not far behind him. Everyone behind then chuckled, Sai didn't get the joke he decided to stay emotionless.

-

At that time the clone Naruto had come front of the hospital. He greeted the nurse at information desk and asked was the Kiba's team still in the hospital, he received an affirmative answer. Even the room was same as last time. As he get front of the door he halted as load groan came at the room. In second he entered to the room soon seeing that Kiba was getting some kind treatment. He let small sigh of relief.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, yeah. We need to know where was you attacked couple of days ago"

"Well Kakashi-sensei will know the place better by its old name, at the border of Konoha and the former Whirlpool country"

"Whirlpool?"

"You didn't pay attention at the history lessons in Academy?"

"I slept most of them"

Hinata sighed. It wasn't surprise but still she had thought that he had payed some kinda attention back in the Academy years but seemed that he didn't.

"I'm sorry Hinata but it wasn't so interesting so I fall sleep fast"

"Well it can be helped"

"Thanks still. I have get information to Kakashi-sensei soon"

The clone displaced itself and disappeared in smoke. As soon the smoke cleared Kiba come back at the door in different side of the room. He rubbed his back feeling it soar, groaning he fall in the bed soon turning his head towards his team mate and looking to her.

"Was Naruto here?"

"Yes. He asked where we where attacked"

"And you tell him?"

"Yes, I did. Why? He and the rest of the team are tracking those Sound ninjas"

"Nothing and that explain why he used clone"

"You know it was clone?"

"I could hear that it displaced itself"

"Ah, yes of course"

Hinata looked back to newspaper continuing where she was before. Kiba put his head back down groaning at the pain that the motion caused.

-

"Konoha's and Whirlpool country's former border?"

"What did you say Naruto?"

"The attacking place was at the former border of Whirlpool and Konoha"

"Why would Sound ninjas be in former Whirlpool country?" Yamato asked at Kakashi.

"There must be something that we don't know about. We have to hurry it can be that there is something that even Konoha don't know. Whirlpool had it own secrets that it didn't share even with Konoha."

Everyone nodded and soon they was at full speed to the former border. Nobody talked not even single word. Seemed that everyone was in their own toughs. Naruto had strange feeling inside him. It wasn't the feeling that always came when battle was near nor it was the feeling that he could be close to Sakura. It was same type when he transformed to Kyuubi's four tailed mode but still not still complied same. He didn't feel anger. He felt calm. It made his mind peaceful and he was ready to take any opponent that came front of him.

_**Well what we have here.? You have finally learned to control at your emotions and close them aside'**___

'Shut up Kyuubi. I don't have to hear that from you'

_**'Ah, but I think you do'**___

'You are making me angry again to you'

_**'Really? And how are you then still feeling so calm?'**_

Naruto almost fall at the tree branch at the Kyuubi's question. It was true. How did he fell still so calm and peaceful? It was strange. Even Kyuubi's teasing didn't make him angry. Could it be because his blood. Kushina had came at Whirlpool, he remember that well. Then it hit him. He was going home. Not literately but still Whirlpool was part of him as he was part of it. Even thought it was destroyed many years before it was still his home land, at mothers side. A smile came on his lips as he release that. Sakura notice this but could only guess what he was thinking.

_**'She is looking you kid'**___

'Huh? Who?'

_**'The pink haired one. Who ells'**___

'Sakura-chan?'

Naruto turned his head to look Sakura, thought first he wanted to know did she still look him at the corner of his eye. She blinked and then looks back front of her making the blond chuckle. Her cheek were lightly pink.

"Okay people. If it is okay to everyone lets take break before we come to the border. We have more strength when we have rested" Kakashi looked to them over his shoulder.

"I agree with you Kakashi" Temari said and all the others nodded.

"Good. When we come to next open place we rest"

"Hai"

It didn't take long to find open place. They landed down and panted lightly. As Naruto looked around himself, he noticed that the place was perfectly rectangle. It must have used as field to product different types of food. Then something catch his eye in the woods not far away from their resting place. He got curios, really curios. He walked closer and narrowed his eyes to see what there was. He was stunned to see ruins.

"Naruto come back! We are heading soon of"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei"

When Naruto turned to leave back to the others again something catch his eye. Thought this time it wasn't something that make him curios. The tree next to him. There was something odd around it. He could not get what until his eye met scratch, larger one to be honest. As he looked it closer up he knew that to make it you had to be strong and have something sharp with you. Shuriken was out of count at that point, kunai was too small to do that.

_'If the battle was here was re the other marks?'_

Naruto's eyes automatically looks back too the field behind him. Soon his eyes recognize battle markings all over the place. He sighed at relief first but then was aver that the Sound ninjas could be there still. Quickly he made ten clones behind tree, making them scout next five kilometers away from the field.

"Naruto come on! We are going now"

"I don't think its a good idea before my clones have displaced themselves"

"What are you talking about?"

"See that marking up there in one of the nearest tree?"

"Yes..." Sai muttered.

"That marking is Kiba's?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I remember that when Kiba uses his technique the trees had same type of markings"

"Honestly Naruto when did you get brains?"

"To tell you truth I don't know, Kankuro"

"Well good that you do because we could have missed this battle field with out you"

"Its nothing" Naruto smirked.

_**'You could always say it was me?'**_/b Kyuubi suggest.

_'Hell no. What would they to me if they knew that?'_

_**'I don't know but don't you control my power right now. Heh and I'm peaceful as lamb'**___

'You are not and I don't have mastered using your power yet completely'

_**'You are right but at least you try'**___

'Yeah, that is right'

"Naruto are you coming?"

The sudden voice next to his ear and hand placed on his shoulder made him jump and looks the person.

"Sakura-chan don't scare me like that"

"Sorry but you was spacing out and I did wonder are you okay"

"Yeah, I am. I just talked with Kyuubi"

"Kyuubi?"

"We have talked lot past few days. He have give me good advices"

"Oh but are you sure you can trust him?"

**"I cant lie to this boy. It could be end of me"**

Sakura stared Naruto, whose eyes had turned to red and pupil was like cats. She step away from him but soon hand hold her where she was. Kyuubi look to her for long time but soon it sighed and muttered.

**"You wont believe me, yet. You are in charge again boy"**

As he opened his eyes again and looked to her. She started to breath again at relief. The eyes where again those blue eyes she liked really much. Naruto looked troubled and angry because of the Kyuubi but what happened, happened that all. He then let go of Sakura's hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Kyuubi could do that"

"Its okay but I hope he don't do it again"

"So do I, well at least without permission"

"We have to go before they start to wonder we are"

"You are right"

As Naruto and Sakura walked tot he others small and green creature looked them. It was thin and weak. It could not defend itself if the humans wanted to kill it. All what interested at it in the humans was that maybe it could get food at them but the hunger that have lasted many days had made it too weak to walk anymore. Small whine escaped as it fall down. This make Naruto stop on his tracks and looks behind him.


	6. KNW Chap6: Ha Ki n Sound Ninja

Naruto shake his head and rubbed his ear wondering had he heard something or not. He then looked to there where the sound should had come but didn't see anything at there, thought he was curios. Naruto looked to the other seeing that they where more interested at the markings on the tree and around the field, trying figuring out what had happened. He smirked and used the opportune to look what had made the sound but as soon he had turned his back and take couple of steps where sound had come a hand was placed on his shoulder, making him stop, surprised looking over his shoulder he saw Sakura.

"How it is always you who stop me?"

"Because I'm looking you and making sure you don't do anything stupid"

"Like what and why are you looking me?"

"Umm, because, umm, I don't want that you go and fight those Sound ninjas by your own"

"I don't even know where they are. Non of my clones has been destroyed or they haven't displayed themselves"

"Oh really? How do I know that?"

"Uhhhmm..."

"See, you can't prove that you don't where they are"

"Well if you must to know I think I heard something at there"

Naruto points to the spot where the creature have fainted. Yet even Sakura can't see it yet. Naruto looked her with serious eyes.

"I just want to go see if there is anything"

His team mate sighed and looked down for while. After long and awkward pause she looked back to him and nodded.

"Fine but I will come with you. You never know what there is waiting at you"

"Fine with me"

Naruto smiled happily making Sakura smack at him to back of his head. He rubbed the stop that she had smacked still smiling, soon getting back to serious. As they get closer at the creature, they saw that it was some type of animal but could not say what. Naruto knelled down and moved some of long grass away to see better, Sakura had taken kunai out of her pouch ready to attack if the creature would do same. Both of them where surprised to see wolf pup, thin one. The mostly surprising thing at in it was the colors. Mainly it was white and green like the grass around it, thats why it was hard to see without moving the long grass away from sight, then it had gray marking at the legs and small black marking now and there. Naruto reached his hand out and rest it to its side. The pup whimpered and tried to get away but it didn't have enough power.

"Poor thing. Where is your mother?"

"Naruto leave it. It can be trap"

"How do you know that? And why would someone use this kinda animal as a trap. All the animals I have seen has been in good health"

"Still Naruto, leave it. It should better to kill it"

"What?"

"Cant you see its weak and thin. It will die soon anyway"

"And I thought you have warm heart" Naruto mumbled.

"Thanks a lot"

"You are welcome"

Naruto stroked the pups head lightly and then rubbed behind its ear, making it murr lightly. He smiled and picket the pup up. It looked to Naruto with sad and lonely eyes, whining little.

"You must be hungry, am I right?" As a respond there was louder whine. "Hehe, wait minute and I get you something easy to eat"

"Naruto..."

"Sakura, I-I cant leave it here. Look at it"

Naruto hold the pup under its front legs and jerked it close Sakura's face. She look the pup for while soon giving up because the puppy dog eyes that it gave her also. With loud sigh Sakura nod to Naruto once again.

"Fine but remember that I'm not in responsible if Kakashi-sensei asks about it"

"Hai-hai"

As Sakura looked to Naruto, she saw that he was hugging the pup gently to not harm it and smiling like small kid. She placed her hand on her forehead and chuckled little to them.

"Good grief. This is like giving a pet to kid"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Shall we head to the others?"

"Okay but is okay to carry this little one? It seems so weak"

"Why you ask me?"

"Hu, ummm, it was just question, thats all"

"Do what you want"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan"

Naruto smiled happily and petted the pup's head and rub behind its ear again, as respond the pup murred but soon it was interrupted by loud growl at its belly. Naruto chuckled to it little. The chuckle didn't last long as he feel one of his clones memories. It had had been displayed by one Sound ninja. The smile faded and he look to the direction where the clone had gone. Pup in his arms look at his face and see that he wasn't happy anymore. Small whine came out of it and it nuzzles Naruto's cheek, taking his attention back itself.

"Ah, sorry about that... I need name to you but witch one are you? Boy or girl?" with that he flip the pup upside down making it whine surprised "Girl. No wonder you are so small. And now name, hmmm, what about Ha Ki? Sounds good to me but not sure at you"

"I like Ha Ki " Sakura said.

"Heh, same but do you like?" the pup only whined "Meh, I call you Ha Ki" Naruto turned to look Sakura "I found one Sou..."

Soon memories at other clones rushed in his mind thought this time non of them had destroyed witch was good.

"You find what?"

"One Sound ninja. Its near lake that we passed about hour ago. It seems we have gone crossed ways"

"Dammit. This isn't good. Lets inform Kakashi-sensei" Sakura look to Naruto who nod and hold Ha Ki in his arm and they walked to the others.

"Sorry girl but I cant give you food yet. Just wait little bit more time"

"Cant you make clone and live it and Ha Ki to here?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head "No, if I make clone it means that my chakra is lower than normally as long clone is up"

"Seems that is the side effect of it"

"Mmm, but its more handy than normal clone. One side effect isn't bad as many of them"

"True. Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi and others looked to them. They eyed the pup but didn't for both them surprise ask anything about it. Sakura told them quickly that Naruto's clones had only found one Sound ninja at near lake. Kakashi asked at Naruto do he remember anything ells and he said that it seem to be just one of them but he wasn't sure because the clone had been displayed rather fast, so it could be that there was more of them. Kakashi nod and then eyed the pup again.

"And what is this?"

"Ah, this is Ha Ki. I found her at there" he raise his thump over his shoulder and pointed the place where he had found her.

"Why did you took her? It can be a trap"

"Like Sakura-chan haven't told it to me yet, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, you do know that everything that is in here can be trap and.."

"Yes, I do know. Do you think I'm small kid, I have check that she isn't trap or anything. Sakura-chan can confirm that, right?"

Sakura nod "It's true Kakashi-sensei and right now this wolf is not the biggest issue. Remember the Sound ninja?"

The only eye that was visible on Kakashi's face narrowed little at Sakura's reply. He didn't have forget it.

_'I cant believe that they are grown up so much at past months. Most likely things are getting difficult to all of us if they keep up this'_ Kakashi think as the two teens glared him.

"Okay, okay. Back to the main issue. It seems that it or them are heading to the village but it cant be sure yet. Let go where Naruto's clone was destroyed and try figure out what they are planing"

"Kakashi-senpai can I suggest something?"

"Sure, Yamato"

"Would it be better if we split up in two teams. The other half goes check the place and other one goes back to the village"

"Hmm, sounds good but in each team there has to be clone in it"

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"As the clone displayed itself or is destroyed the other team where the real one is knows and it is able to come help other one"

"Sound like a plan to me" Temari grinned.

"So have we decided then?"

"Hai!"

"Arf!"

Naruto and the others look down to Ha Ki and soon chuckled. Her tail was wagging fast and she look each one around her but mostly her eyes look to Naruto.

"Well it seems that someone ells is also ready to battle" Kakashi said after while with invisible smile under his mask.

"Yeah" Naruto pet her head softly.

_'They are nice to me and I will soon have food. I want to be with them always'_

Naruto blinked and look around confused. His eyes drifted to Sakura and Temari because he was sure that the voice had been female one. Girls seemed not notice his staring. As they started to talk witch team they are going Naruto release that it was neither one of them. Ha Ki moved little and Naruto look to her and it look back with also confused eyes. With instant it hit him, had Ha Ki just talked telepathy to him even by accident or purpose he didn't know but it was odd. Kiba did understand Akamaru but even he could not hear Akamaru's toughs. Naruto softly pick Ha Ki up front of his face feeling lightly awkward what he going to do next.

_'Here goes nothing'_ He take deep breath and look into pups eyes _Hello little one. I'm Uzumaki Naruto but just call me Naruto'_

Ha Ki tilt her head and look at him _'I am Ha Ki but you know that already because you gave that name to me'_

"Uwa!"

"Naruto is something wrong?" Yamato look to him.

"Ah-hah-haa, no, nothing" Naruto replied fast.

"Good"

Naruto was about to talk more to Ha Ki but then Kakashi came to him and Naruto really didn't like the emotion that his eye was showing.

"Naruto it would be best to leave her here and let the nature do its work. Its wolf not dog"

"I know that but... I like her and she likes me. I cant leave it here"

"Naruto.." Kakashi was interrupted by small growl. Ha Ki's neck fur was up and fangs flashing pure white "Wow, easy. Fine then but if Hokage-sama says to get rid of it even I cant say against her at it and I wont cover you up"

"Fine, fine. That Obaa-chan doesn't decide do I keep her or not "

The Jonin sighed but had one of those weird smirks on his face witch gave Naruto chills across spine. Ha Ki had stopped growling and settled back comfortably in Naruto's arms. Kakashi reached his hand out and pet her head for short while.

"Okay, now I tell you what we others have planned when you where again spacing out"

"Heh, sorry" Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"You and I are only one's who can make Kage Bunshin's, that last long enough, so in each team there is one of us but of course the real you will carry that pup"

"Ah. How about Yamato and others are splitting?"

"Team one; Me; real one, your clone, Temari and Kankuro. In team two there is Yamato, you, Sakura and Sai plus my clone. Any questions?"

"Nope. Will we head out right away?"

Kakashi stared Naruto dumbfounded for several minutes making the blond feel awkward again as the others silently giggled behind the Jonin, expect Sai who was again trying to catch the joke by tilting his head to side to side. As the team leader didn't move for while Naruto started to shake his hand fort of his face, witch make the others trying to hold an a laugh.

_**So he has paralyzed, eh?'**___

'Kyuubi?! ... Well seems so. What I can do now?'

_**'Punch him...'**___

'I cant punch him!'

_**'What ever. Its not my problem'**___

You said that you want action, didn't you? Or so I thought'

_**'…...Dammit it boy! You know me pretty well'**_ Kyuubi smirked _**'How do you wake him then?'**___

Heh, well let me show you. Can you give me some of you chakra?'

_**'What for boy?'**___

'Or just chance my eye color to yours. That should make him jump to the tree behind him'

_**'I like the idea'**_ Kyuubi's smirk grow wider.

Naruto closed his eyes and waited. Ha Ki and the others had confused look over their face. Kakashi in other hand didn't react at all. As Naruto opened his eyes they where those eyes that Kakashi and others didn't really want to see. Kakashi jerked and tensed as his eyes narrowed, his hand was going inside his pouch. Everyone ells also tensed at his movements and Yamato was making several hand signs. Naruto's eyes turned to him and he smirked.

"Yamato-taicho, there is no need to do that. Have you forgot that I have tamed Kyuubi already?"

"Naruto you should not scare us like that" the jonin sighed.

"But I thought that catching that Sound ninja was more important" then Naruto jerked his thump towards Kakashi "He just seemed to be paralyze just thinking of fighting against one"

Sakura and Temari started to giggle again and as Kakashi look them they covered their mouths with hands still giggling. Naruto's eyes turned back normal as he look back to Kakashi but same time the jonin pointed kunai towards his face.

"Jeez, take that kunai away from my face. What is your problem?"

"Don't do that, its creepy"

"Fine can we now go and catch that Sound ninja. He or they can be closer to village by now, all thanks to your spacing out, Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi muttered something in his mask looking around to the others, finding their puzzled but irritated face's. He sighed and soon nod and waved his hand. The others moved to their groups as same time Naruto and Kakashi made Kage Bunshin's to each team. With smooth hand signal everyone run to the direction where they where suppose to go. Yamato's team to lake and Kakashi's team towards village, cutting the Sound ninjas path.

-

Several minutes passed by on the silent field, only wind and animals make noise. Then suddenly creature walked outside the woods making everything go silent. Birds and bugs fleet rather fast. The creature had blue eyes as ocean, the black fur shined lightly blue as sun hit in it. It walked where Ha Ki had been, eyes full of sadness. Only one sniff had told it that pup was weak and lost, it didn't have parents anymore and that it would die soon if no one would take care of it. Then it smelled Naruto's tracks. Again it knew what had happen on the field. It didn't care Kakashi's or Sakura's smell nor did it at others in team. Only Naruto and Ha Ki where those interested it mostly. Trotting to woods it followed their sent, soon disappearing in there. Birds and bugs as long the noise of them came back, like nothing had happen.

-

Still not far away from the field Yamato's team was heading to the lake with good speed. Naruto had picked Ha Ki in his arms. As they get near the lake, Yamato raised his hand making everyone stop. Kakashi's clone did as Yamato wanted because he was the one how lead this group, mostly because clone can disappear at one blow.

"Okay, listen carefully. Naruto and Sakura you go other direction than me and Kakashi-san's clone. Sai you make one of those ink eagles of yours and fly above lake, see if saw them in some island or running across it. We meet at the other side of the lake. At this way we know if they are somewhere near lake or gone in the woods. This way we close one possibility where they are"

Everyone nod. They stood up and as Yamato gave signal they moved. Naruto and Sakura turned to left as Yamato and Kakashi to right, Sai was above them and fly straight onward. Sakura look to Naruto and Ha Ki smiling as they run.

"Ha Ki looks happier already"

"Huh? Oh, yeah she does" Ha Ki gave small bark making the teens laugh.

It was only thing they said until they met Yamato and Kakashi. They had to wait Sai for at least 10 minutes before he landed. He had look every island without seeing anyone. Yamato then decided that they have to move towards village because it is closest town at the lake. Sai fly back to sky going faster than others so that he could see where the Sound ninjas where. Naruto and others mean while keep running after him, not too close but not too far that they couldn't see him.

-

Back at lake the black creature had arrived to there where Naruto and Yamato had gone different directions. It followed Naruto's sent, not smelling Ha Ki anymore but still having small hint of it.

_'He has picked her up. Weak pup would slow them down, for sure if he didn't so it'_

They creature was confused why it wanted to follow these two. The sent was so powerful and interesting. All it cared now was to see these two, not only smell. It trotted to sent path that Naruto had leaved to the other side of the lake. It didn't like at the smell of ink, it make the creature feel slightly sick. It shake itself and returned to the path that smelled right. Soon trotting to the woods and disappearing to the shadows.

-

Kakashi's team in this while was half away to the village. Speed was good and Kakashi as the others where happy that no Sound ninjas where there, at least for now. After some time they saw Sai flying near them, at the right side.

"It seem that the Sound ninjas aren't at the lake anymore" Temari said and Kakashi nod.

"We cant go to them. We have to be sure that there is nothing here. We will meet at the gates as we ag..." Kakashi was interrupted by shurikens that fly towards him.

He dodged them easy but they hit to Naruto. With buff of smoke he disappeared. As Kakashi look back there where the shurikens had come he saw three Sound ninjas but was surprised that how they look. All tree look tired, dark rings under the eyes told that they haven't have sleep much lately. By the clothings shape he could tell that they have been traveling for long as faces also, they where bony.

"You three don't seem to feel well. How long have you keep going like this?"

"What has that anything do with you?" The middle one said.

"To be honest even thought you are at Sound, seeing fellow shinobi in that kinda state makes feel bad"

"Like you Konoha people would care at us. Now that Orochimaru-sama is dead we are free. Or so we thought, now that Uchiha brat tries to lead us"

"Uchiha? Do you mean Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Who ells? Jeez that kid is brainwashed by masked guy at Akatsuki. We have been running away from them last week or more"

"This isn't good. Knowing that Madara haves more people on his side then just Akatsuki members. We have to report Hokage right away. Temari, Kankuro!"

"Hai, Kakashi"

"You two head to Sand village and tell Kazekage. This far more important than the mission"

"Hai, right away"

The two Sand ninjas leaved right away. Kakashi look the Sound ninjas at his one visible eye. All three feel right away awkward and tense. The jonin wasn't sure should he take them to village when Naruto and others come or not.

"This is only a suggestion but would like to come to the village and tell Hokage-sama that what you told me and maybe more?"

The Sound ninjas tensed more. They knew Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin's. Orochimaru had told things about the other sannin's to them. Tsunade was know at medical skills and also at the power she hold. They knew that the meeting would be pleasant at either side but after while of discussion they decided that it would be better option than running in woods.

"Very well. We agree to come and see Hokage but you do know that it wont be pleasant meeting?"

"I know. There no need to worry at that she will throw you to wall, after I tell her what you told me. Hmm, we have to wait my other team members to come here before we can go"

At that all three sighed at relief when they heard that Hokage wont throw them across room like dolls. It take time that Yamato and others came. They where surprised at the Sound ninjas that just be there and wait and more when Kakashi had told them what he had heard before. All agreed to travel back to village but walking because the Sound ninjas where too tired to keep up with them other wise.

-

The creature had catch Naruto and others when they where half away to the village. It followed them near to village. It haven't been this close humans sense how long? Many generations maybe. It was confused to see such huge city, where it has last time small village but never less it was happy to see who the two where. It eyes glowed faintly at long some marks around its body as it look Naruto and Ha Ki.

_'Take good care of her young one and may the five spirits look after you two'_


	7. KNW Chap7: Domino effect start

Ha Ki shivered and soon also Naruto. They both had heard the voice as the rest of the people around them but the thing was that it had echoed in their heads. It make all of them confused at where the voice had came. The leader of Sound ninja's look to Naruto and pup but soon his jaw drop and he started to point in the woods.

"There is someone..or something.."

Everyone turned around alarmed at so sudden shout but as they saw the creature's eyes they came full body paralyzed and as they blink it had disappeared. The paralyze around their bodies vanished. Everyone panted, the Sound ninjas had drop down their knees. Only Naruto and Ha Ki where the ones who didn't seem to have any effects at the creature's paralyze technique. But soon after that Naruto could feel how his head started to hurt, it wasn't normal headache.

_Great. Now I have migraine' Naruto think.'_

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked, looking worried because he seemed to be in lot of pain.

"I think I have migraine" he mumbled.

"Here, take this pill and go home. I come check you after we got dismissed by Hokage-sama"

"But what about Kakashi-sensei and other's?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto. It's better that you do what Sakura says, she is the medic ninja of your team, right?" the teens look up and see Kakashi coming to them.

"Kakashi-sensei, how did you know?"

"Well I was coming look you and the pup. Just checking because you didn't have any effects but seem that you have taken some. Now just be good boy and do as Sakura say"

"Hai.." he take the pill that Sakura was still holding "You are coming to see me still?"

Sakura look Naruto little bit confused at the question but nod "Of course"

He smiled and nod to them both "I'm of then. This little girl needs food also"

Ha Ki barked lightly and wag her tail. All three smiled. Naruto waved his hand to Sai and Yamato. Soon he was heading home with Ha Ki. The pup look around extremely curious about everything. At the smells, at so many people and huge buildings. After some while punch of kids run past Naruto, the pup did catch their attention like magnet and soon they ran back to him and start walking beside him.

"Uumm.." one of boys in the group started "Is that dog yours?"

"Well she is mine but you got the specie wrong"

"But it is a dog!" all the kids mumbles and nod.

Naruto smirked "Nope. Ha Ki is wolf. I found her just awhile ago. It's orphan"

"You cant bring wolves in village.."

"Who has said that? Besides I'm not on the mood right now to talk to you and argue at this. I just got back at mission, also this girl needs food. So would you be kind and let me go home now?"

The kids mumbled and soon let Naruto pass them. After walking around 5 minutes he could still feel their eyes on his back, with that he turned his head and gave to the kids irritated and annoyed look. All of them jumped and run to the direction where they had come from but soon running to the other direction, where they had headed before they had come to Naruto. It make him chuckle but because of the migraine he had to stop, it hurt too much right now. Ha Ki whined little as she saw him rubbing his head.

_Naruto-niisan, are you okay?'_

'Just call me Naruto, Ha Ki. And to answer to your question; No I'm not'

'Can I do anything to you?'

'Don't worry about it. We are soon in my apartment. In there I give you some warm milk and I take this pill that Sakura-chan gave me'

'Is Sakura-oneechan your girlfriend?'

Naruto blinked and look down to the pup in his arms. Ha Ki look back and wag her tail happily as her mouth was open as she pant, it look like that she was smirking to him.

_'Don't smirk at me and she is not my girlfriend'_

'Really? Then why are you two giving so warm looks to each others?'

'Because it makes us more relaxed and we are best friends'

'Best friends can be lovers, you know'

Naruto blushed on the way walking up the stairs. It wasn't that he didn't know it. More likely it was because he didn't want to loose Sakura as friend because of his feelings. The confusing part was that he was unable to hold those feelings inside him anymore, like what happened in the morning. As front of his door he put Ha Ki down and started look in his pockets to find his keys. Soon as he opened the door she ran inside looking around, curios again.

"Heh, you have your energy back. But still don't over do it okay, silly puppy"

Ha Ki just barked little and wag her tail. She run around the apartment while Naruto heat the milk, he had check that it was still good. As the milk was ready he put the bowl down on the floor and newspaper under it. As Ha Ki drink the milk happily, Naruto take glass of water and drink it. He look the pill on his hand. With small sigh he took another glass of water and drink the pill down. Then he moved on his sofa to lay down. After sometime he felt that something had landed on his belly and then soon snuggling to his side. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Ha Ki already in fast sleep next to his side. With smile Naruto pet her head and back little. He then closed his eyes again soon drifting somewhere between dream and reality.

-

Not long or so it seem to Naruto as he wake up to Ha Ki's barking. Next thing he heard was knock at the door. Grumping little he get up and walk to the as Ha Ki run around his legs having her energy back once again.

"..Didn't I told you take it easy you silly pup.." Naruto mumbled.

Other side door was Sakura. She didn't look so happy so Naruto expected that the things haven't gone so well. He motioned her in and she smiled thankfully. Without asking she sit on the sofa and sighed long as Naruto remind standing. Ha Ki in other hand jump on Sakura's lap and curl down with long yawn.

"What did I just say to you" Naruto chuckled and starched behind pup's ear, Ha Ki murred lightly.

Sakura chuckled as well "What did you say to her?"

"To take it easy. She have to gain more weight and she also gets tired fast as being so small"

"True"

"Want anything to drink?"

"Water, please"

Naruto nod and walked in kitchen. Getting class of water to Sakura and apple juice to himself. He didn't get anything to Ha Ki because she was already in fast sleep again. As he walk back in the living room he saw both of them looking perfectly happy at where they where. The most surprising thing was that he didn't want to loose that sight ever. He wanted to see it everyday for now on, at that thought he blushed lightly and make his way to the sofa. He placed classes on the table and yawned little.

"How are you Naruto?" Sakura look him worried.

"Better now that you are here...I mean now that I have taken your pill and slept little" Naruto blushed deeply as Sakura did also.

"T-Thats good to hear" She mumbled back.

"Mhmm. So how did the things on with Obaa-chan? At what did I read your face, nothing good"

"Hmph, you can say that at the first half hour in the office rest of it did go smoothly but I didn't really pay much attention"

"Why is that? Its not you usually that space out" his voice was full of surprise towards his fellow team mate.

"Was mostly worried at you. You where pale and look like you would puke at any moment" she muttered as reply as she blushed once again.

Naruto blinked and then grinned "Well good to know that even one was thinking me" With that he lay down on the sofa so that his head was next to her as his legs hang over the other end of the couch. Sakura blushed lightly as she gently started to run her hand across his hair making the blond close his eyes enjoying and lightly blush.

"Want to tell me what happened?" He asked after 10 minutes of enjoying.

"Sure"

-

1 hour before..

Sakura and Kakashi watched after Naruto but as soon he had disappeared to other people they turn around. The Sound Nninjas where still on their knees, sweat run over their face and they look even more pale than when Kakashi had first saw them.

"Sakura do you have any small energy pills for them? So that they can survive one hour with Hokage-sama"

"Yes I have but smallest amount time I have in them is 2 hours"

"Even better. If they can get there walking by their own its good and even better if they can walk where ever they are put after Hokage-sama has dismissed us"

Sakura nod and reached to her pouch taking 3 pills at there. She then walked to the Sound ninjas and handed the pills to them. All three looked at the pills for some while before take them. As the energy run to their bodies, they seemed to relax little bit more. Kakashi smiled little and Sakura also. Yamato and Sai came to them.

"Kakashi-sempai, we cant walk to Hokage-sama's office with three Sound ninjas without tied up"

Kakashi nod "I know that. Sai could you make three of those ink snakes of your's and make them tie these up. Be sure that they are tied tightly but still so that they can feel comfy"

"Hai"

"Is it really necessary?" the leader asked.

"Yes. That is if you don't want to be punched by her"

It seemed that all three grew pale once again and in unison the shook heads. Sai tied the snakes around them. First it seemed that they where too tight but soon the Sound ninjas did relax. With nod they told that it wasn't too tight. Kakashi motioned Yamato and Sai to take grip at the back of their shirt. It wasn't that they would have run away but needed to look like this to fool villagers and fellow shinobi's, and maybe also Hokage.

Everything did go smoothly as the plan was simple. No one did expect nothing more than that Kakashi's team had captured Sound ninjas that had couple of days ago attacked to Kiba and others. Well nearly everyone. Shikamaru gave them odd look and tilt his head as they walk by, Sakura felt uneasy under Shikamaru's gaze but soon his dad asked him come inside the shop. Shikamaru sighed and walk in not bothering to think Sakura and others. The only problem was to get in with the Sound ninjas. Usually enemy ninjas where taken away to investigate their methods, in this case why they did attack Kiba and rest of his team.

As they came to Hokage building two Anbu's came front of them. They make all of them halt by only raising their hands.

"Enemy ninjas are wanted in investigating building. We will take them there so that you can report to Hokage-sama"

"You wont have them before Hokage-sama has talked with them. I think she will be very eager to have this opportunity" Kakashi said strongly and coolly.

The Anbus look him and as they see that he was dead serious, the other one sighed "I will ask at Hokage-sama"

"I do not ask nothing more"

It take several minutes before anything happened, actually it did take fully amount of 15 minutes before Hokage walked outside with the Anbu, Her eyes where cold and emotionless, thought small amount of surprise came to her eyes as she didn't see Naruto anywhere.

"Follow me" turning around she started to walk around the Hokage building as rest of all followed her lead, Anbus being last ones. As they came to back side if the building she opened hidden door and walked in, the door closed behind Yamato. Anbus stood front of the door and make sure no one did came or get inside. When the door had closed Sai released the Sound ninjas that then stood motionlessly and watched Hokage under their hair. She in other hand looked surprised at Sai's action.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"They don't attack or try escape, Hokage-sama" Kakashi said bowing his head little.

"I still don't understand why I had to talk these mens"

"The thing is that these three are runaways, at former Sannin Orochimaru's people and now at Akatsuki's"

"What?!" Tsunade was confused.

"May I tell you what have happened..?" the leader of them asked with low voice.

Tsunade watched him with emotionless eyes and look like she was going to attack because he had interrupted her. The leader seemed to shirk under Hokage's gaze. Kakashi had to think something fast or Tsunade would punch or kick the Sound ninjas out and not at the door, at the wall.

"Hokage-sama, I think it the best to them tell. We don't know all, actually we don't know almost anything"

With small sigh Tsunade nod "Very well but make it clear as possible and tell all details"

"Hai!" the leader said with high voice.

The prefer did last 20 minutes or 25. In that time the leader told that he was in Jonin and the two other ones where Chuunin. The thing was that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru when his condition had gotten weak and it was to him almost time to get new body to transfer, in this case to Sasuke. But it seemed that Sasuke new when to attack this former Sannin. They didn't know it all happen but the battle had been fears and full of power, both mental and physical. Kabuto had alert all Sound ninja members at this back then but it didn't take long that Sasuke started tracking all former Sound ninjas, with along Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo plus those Setsu's white mini clones or what ever they where called. They did catch all they could find, thought about one of three did say 'no' and where killed right away. The leader, now know as Sakai the Chuunin's where Naki and Sirui, told that he and his friends where send to Sand to spy but by that opportunity they flee to Fire. That was because Fire country was too strong to Sasuke and Madara right now. But after while they had seen some white Setsu's. They had been running sense then and also had stop when it was highly needed and one of those breaks Kiba and his team members had surprised them. It had been merely reflex that they had started that small battle.

Tsunade was long silent after this. Her eyes where closed as she think all what she had heard just before. It was a lot of information that should be shared with other Hidden Villages. She knew that there was no other choice. Sasuke and Madara where all people enemy, not just Fire people. It would be huge dishonor and could be also count as betray towards other countries if Tsunade would keep this all herself. The Sound ninjas stood motionlessly and watched her as did Kakashi and his team. The pause was so long that Sakura gave her first silent yawn ever when she was with Hokage, that did surprise her and team mates. Tsunade then opened her eyes and watched to the Sound ninjas.

"I believe what you told me. I had send one Anbu team to patrol and they told some things that you just did"

"I am glad to hear that, Hokage-sama" Sakai said with relieved smile.

Tsunade nod "Kakashi I am glad that you found them. Good work, mission is cleared for now"

Kakashi nod to Tsunade "That is good to hear. Hokage-sama would there three get some food and new clothes as also safe place to sleep and maybe when time is right we could take them as Konoha's own ninjas"

Tsunade and Sound ninjas blinked at Kakashi and then looks each others. The silence drop down as Tsunade thinked again for while but this time she was rather fast with her solution.

"I think you right Kakashi. I will take care of that as soon you tell me where Naruto is, I kinda miss that babble mouth"

"Tsunade-sama, he got migraine at the front gates on the way back. So I send him home with migraine medicine"

"Well first time to all. Thank you Sakura for taking care of him, he is like my grandson or something"

Sakura blushed lightly and nod "Its nothing. I will go check him just in case"

"Even better. You all are now dismissed. Expect Kakashi and Yamato, you two take the two Anbu's outside and take these three somewhere safe"

"Hai!" all seven said in unision.

As they walk outside the Anbu's moved and tensed up, Tsunade rise her hand and they relaxed. Kakashi motioned former Sound ninjas and Yamato as also the Anbu's with him. The last two didn't look so pleasured being controlled the former Anbu, now Jonin but as Hokage gave them one of her glares they did as Kakashi asked thought with sour faces, it could be told even that they had mask on.

"We will go the East side barracks" Kakashi said to them and the others nod.

Sai disappeared almost right away himself witch lead to that Tsunade and Sakura where only ones there anymore. Sakura was her way to move out also, she was eager to check Naruto but Tsunade stop her by calling her name.

"Sakura, would you come to my office before you go check Naruto? I have something that is for him"

Sakura was now curios what it was but also not so wanting to go "Sure, Hokage-sama"

Tsunade and Sakura walked to Hokage's office with peaceful silence but to Sakura it was more like torture. She was too eager to go and check Naruto but she also know that she could not do that right now. They stepped inside the office where Shizune and Ton Ton was waiting them. Tsunade walked other side the table and sat down her chair as Sakura stood other side the table, Shizune was standing next to Hokage, holding Ton Ton on her lap. Tsuande take one scroll at her desk and tossed it to Sakura, it had unknown seal on it that she didn't recognize.

"Kiba wanted me to give that Naruto but as he wasn't with you when you come, one of the Anbu's told, I believe you can take it to him"

"What is in this?"

"I don't know either. All clans haves their own sealing ways when they want to communicate with their own members"

"But Naruto isn't part of Inuzuka clan"

"True but I believe that Kiba has put there some kind mechanism that makes it open to Naruto"

"Why wont Kiba want you to know what is in this?" Sakura was confused at her former class mates behavior.

"Like you we all haves our secrets. Some of them are clans inner secrets and so on. It must have taken some time to Kiba get permission to tell these things to Naruto"

"Ah, am I dismissed now?" she moved little and watched eagerly at the direction where Naruto's house was.

Tsunade chuckled to her pupil "Yes you are"

Sakura nearly ran outside the office leaving both Tsunade and Shizune chuckling at her speed. They had knew that she had been eager to go check Naruto but that she was so eager that running out of the office was best solution was surprise to both.

"It seems that the knucklehead has finally make some moves towards her" Tsunade chuckled as she faced the window behind her.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun must have done"

"Nothing bad I believe. Sakura would be most likely upset and angry if he would have done something he shouldn't"

"And punched him"

"Hah, true"

Both of them laughed for good time before Shizune take couple of piles unsigned paper's out of no where witch make the Hokage glare her and reach to one of her desk's box.

"No drinking when your working"

"Mood ruiner"

-

Sakura searched her pouch and after sometime she finally found the scroll that Tsunade had given to her. She then handed it to Naruto who look it interested for several minutes but then tossed it on the table next to the sofa. Sakura was confused at this and look down to Naruto.

"Why don't you read it?"

"Now that I know its form Kiba I can surely tell, almost, what it has inside" the blond muttered as respond his eyes closed.

"But if its something important"

"It can wait. I still don't feel so good"

"Ah, well maybe its better that you feel better before you get yourself something again that would mean brain work to you"

"Thanks a lot"

Sakura chuckled "Aww, come on. You know that I'm right"

Naruto pretend to be upset at her comment, witch make his team mate glare him. She then take Ha Ki of her lap and placed her on pillow that had fallen on floor. Pup watched what Sakura was up to. Sakura then started tickle attack towards her blond team mate. The attack last long and Naruto was out of breath for several minutes.

"Dam you" he muttered and sit up.

"You get what you deserved"

Naruto turned his head to Sakura "Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Why you.." he then attacked to Sakura tickling her longer than she had him.

"That was unfair Naruto"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"How come 'no'?"

"Just no"

"How did I thought...you are just one knucklehead ninja, you know that?" she muttered.

"I know" he grinned.


	8. KNW: Chap8: Element Guardians

The night came up fast and eventually Sakura was planning to return home but not without Naruto's whining that she can spend night at his place. He could sleep on sofa so that she could use his bed. This has been going on over ten minutes and she still was sitting on the sofa, facing Naruto with irritated face.

"Naruto seriously I have to go home. Mom and dad are getting worried where I am"

"You can always call them"

She replayed with sad sigh "You do know that they don't trust you"

"Tell them that you are Ino's place then"

"I'm not going to lie them"

Naruto look down "Sorry" he then look out of the window at the corner of his eye "It's raining"

"What?!"

Sakura turned to the window and saw it truly was raining. She and Naruto had been talking about almost everything and seemed that they hadn't noticed that the raining had started. Sakura then reached to her cell phone that was on Naruto's desk near sofa and dialed her mom's number, she didn't really hate Naruto and was on her side almost every time when she was arguing with her dad at being same team with him.

"What are you.." Naruto was cut by her finger raising.

"Hi mom. Yes, I'm okay...No I'm at Naruto's place. I do come home as the raining stops and if not this evening then morning. What?" her face turned pink "We are not sleeping same bed" she whined embarrassed, face being deeper shade of red now "Thanks mom, don't tell dad that I am here. Yeah, bye"

"Well?" Naruto's cheeks were also lightly pink.

"I can stay here"

"I thought that your mom doesn't like me"

"After you saved village at Pain she has liked you but to be honest she always did like you. Specially after all those missions we have had together. Don't know why thought"

"Oh...Well now that it settled I'll go change sheets to you"

"I can help"

Naruto chuckled "I'm okay with it. I was thinking changing them today, now I have even better reason to do it" after saying that he vanished to the bedroom.

As Naruto came back and looks to the living room he saw that Sakura had put the TV on and Ha Ki back on her lap, who was sleeping peacefully. Naruto silently walked to sofa and sat down not making much noise, he didn't want to wake up the puppy. Sakura look to Naruto, who was yawning little, smiling she put Ha Ki back on to her pillow, Naruto was watching all this to happen. She then tab her lap to him, making the blond look being clueless what she wanted.

"You can rest your head on my lap" she whispered, she didn't want to wake up the puppy either.

"You sure?" blush crept on his cheeks.

"Yes" thought she was blushing lightly also.

Naruto hesitated but then moved to lay on his side and rested his head on Sakura's lap. After while he was able to feel fingers going across his hair. He blinked but didn't move, it felt too good to move and brake the contact. Closing his eyes Naruto let her do what ever she wanted to do to his hair, he was just enjoying at this rare, no, very rare affection towards him. Sakura smiled as she noticed that Naruto had closed his eyes and was also little bit smiling. Time to time she played at the tips of his hair, making her blond team mate to move little. She turned half of her attention back to TV but it was soon brought back to her team mate as he started to feel side of her leg light at his finger tips, making Sakura turn same colored as her hair at face.

"What are you doing?" she asked whispering because of Ha Ki but her voice was demanding.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" the blond take his hand away, making Sakura reject that she has said anything.

"It's fine, as long you don't try anything ells" her cheeks turning back to pink, same happened to him.

"Mmmm.." was the only respond that he make.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but halted as his fingers came back this time hesitating little. Could she blame him at hesitating, no. She knew very well why he was hesitating like this. Because if he did even one wrong move he would be most likely punched threw a wall. Sakura blinked as she could feel Naruto's other hand rubbing spot near her hip. For a moment she wanted to punch him but then again when she think about it, it felt nice and with that feeling she sink to the sofa. This continued for so long that her eye lids grew heavier and she was about to fall sleep but stirred back to wake as Naruto moved his fingers to other place. After moment his fingers stopped moving and Sakura look down to see him sleeping.

"Baka" she muttered with smile.

She then moved Naruto upper body up to get away under him. Sakura then put him back to the sofa and pulled blanket on him. Stretching she moved towards the bedroom, being stopped after couple of steps thought. Sakura look behind to see that Naruto was still holding at her shirt, this make her smile lightly. Gently she then make his fingers unleash her shirt. With tender smile she did go in his bedroom, falling sleep on his bed almost right away.

-

Same time as Sakura had fallen sleep, the creature that had followed Naruto's team and the Sound ninjas earlier that day walked in the rain, almost 50 kilometers at Konoha. It was long distant even if you count it as straight line. As the creature emerged at the woods front of it was small pond, that seemed to not have any effect at the rain storm. The surface was clear and smooth. Yet it reflected the light around it. The creature snorted and shake its fur at the most of the water, walking then to the pond and disappearing to it.

The pond was not actually a pond, it was illusion that hide the entrance to underground passageway. After walking while the creature came to place where was five other passageways. It sniffed little that leaded to smirk on its lips. It continued straight forward. In some point the passageway turned to curve to up and small circle. Not long the creature came to open space that was dark. It was huge cave up on mountain, even in darkness you could tell that because the entrance that bats used was size of Hokage building. Something green flashed past the creature and rushed to where was also yellow, red, white and brown glow.

"You are late Kite"

"And you are sitting in darkness"

With low growl the red glow spot moved and same time four torches did burst to fire. The light adjusted as well the creatures eyes, that did glow faintly still. Front of creature, that now could be recognized to wolf, was five dark wolves, the glow came at their markings that were now invisible. Only darkness did show the markings around these six wolves body also telling that what element they used.

The one with red markings was called Inka, she was powerful and had hot temper like the fire element she used, thought her blue eyes did catch attention because they didn't seem to fit her. Next to Inka was wolf with yellow markings, he was Speed Arrow but to friends only Arrow. He was fast as lightning what was also his element. Loud yawn at left make everyone watch to the laziest member of the gang. She had white markings and gentle nature like summer wind, no wonder that her name was Natsu what means summer. Kite smiled, he in other hand had blue markings. His nature was gentle also but unlike Natsu his temper was short as like sea, thought same time he was proud his water element. Low couch at next to Kite make him jump.

"Jeez old man. Could you stop scaring people"

"Be silent brat"

Kite growled and look to the wolf next to him. Falling Rock was his name and he had brown markings and could use earth element. Something green passed again in Kite's eyes this time he could see smaller wolf next Rock. She had green markings and eyes. Neon is Rock's pupil and uses earth element also but she has shown that she really skilled healer that it very rare when it comes to the wolves that are Element Guardians.

"Kite-niisan has always been late sensei, so don't be mad"

"Neon!" Kite growled but this more at playful manner.

Neon just giggled "You aren't so scary anymore"

"Enough you two" Rock said loud and serious tone "Konoha's ninja dog's has summoned us there but I don't know why"

"I know" everyone now stared Kite "The one who is chosen has shown himself"

"Who is he?" Natsu raised her head with small yawn.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at Konoha's Hidden Village"

"Ooh, that young man. Really handsome may I say" Natsu smirked.

Kite huffed "Yeah, yeah. I was my way here I did find him take care at wolf puppy that had lost her back couple of months ago, in that mud fall if you remember"

"We do" Speed crumpled with pained face.

"Uzumaki Naruto...Isn't he Namikaze Minato's and Uzumaki Kushina's son?" Rock asked.

"Huh? Well that I don't know. You have to ask at the dogs at that"

"Very well" Rock said and get up "Me and Neon will leave now"

"To where?" Kite blinked.

"To Konoha. We wont attract so much attention if only couple of us go"

"Bring him here safe, old man" Kite smirked as Rock and Neon walk past him and out the hideout.

-

Naruto sneezes two times almost right after another, waking himself up also. Muttering and rubbing his head he let his eyes adjust the different shades of grays around him. What he did notice was that the TV was off and he had blanket on him. Naruto didn't remember had he done it himself or someone ells. With another lower mutter he get up and moved to his bedroom. What he didn't also remember that Sakura was there not until he laid under the cover finding it oddly warm already. His blue eyes wandered next to him seeing his pink haired team mate. Naruto flinched and almost drop of at his bed.

_'How come I didn't remember that she was here?! Way to go Naruto, way to go'_

Naruto didn't have change to move out the bed because he was forced back down by Sakura's arm that she placed over Naruto's chest. Blushing his eyes wandered back to her, finding that she was fast sleep still. With small sigh and small smile on his lips, Naruto let the sleep take him over again.

Sakura woke up and all she could hear was rain and feel something moving up and down under her arm. First she did think that it was Ha Ki but after while thinking Sakura release that it wasn't the pup, it wasn't furry at all. Her eyes shot open and like Naruto last night she flinched and almost drop of the bed. Sakura stared Naruto but what she find odd was that she had her arm over his chest.

_'He may have forget that I was here and came to bed...I..I may have then pulled him back bed when he tried to leave'_

Deep blush grow over Sakura's cheeks. She then started to shook her blond team mate, who only gave her low mutter that sounded like 'ten more mins'. She sighed and shook him more getting better respond this time but not the one she expected. Naruto rolled on his side and lazily warped his arm around her waist, pulling close to him. Sakura meeped surprised and blushed again as the blond male nuzzled her neck.

"Naruto..." her voice was low but stern.

"You smell nice" and he keep nuzzling her still half sleep.

"Wake up"

Low growl came out of him and this time he moved his other arm also around her. Rolling on his back again but also pulling Sakura on him. She look down to Naruto seeing that he kept his eyes closed still but his arms keep her firmly against him. Sakura tried to get free from his embrace but didn't success. She gave low sigh and lay on her blond team mate, placing her head on his chest and finding little bit more comfy position.

"Are you sleeping still?"

"I haven's sense you started shake me"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Fooling around?"

"I'm serious, Naruto"

"...cuddling" it was only whisper but Sakura could hear it.

"Why?" she then replied with whisper also.

There was small shrug that he made but no reply. She moved her head to look at him, finding that he was looking out of the window. Naruto's face was neutral but his eyes showed that what he was feeling. His eyes had painful look in them and sadness also. It was something that not even Sakura could leave aside, he was too important to her. Even thought there were only team mates, and aside also best friends, there were times when it seemed more than just that. With small sigh Sakura moved her other hand on his cheek gently starting to stroke it, making the blond male purr lightly after while.

"You do know that you can tell me everything"

"I know, it's...it's just hard to warp my feelings to words" he muttered.

Sakura smiled little "Well you have time to tell me. The raining isn't seeming to stop for while"

_'You are acting like couple you know'_

Both Naruto and Sakura jumped, thought he didn't let go at his prey. They turned their attention to Ha Ki, who was watching them with humor in her eyes.

"How long you have been there?" Naruto asked.

_'Around the time as Sakura-neechan woke up'_

"Oh" Sakura muttered as the blond male cursed under his breath "Naruto!"

"What?"

He then blinked and blushed deeply as Sakura nuzzled him gently, giving also small peck on his nose before get up and moved away from his arms, making the blond growl lightly not liking it that she was leaving.

"Can I take shower?" she look down to him.

"Can I come with you?" at the comment she hit him at pillow to head.

"I may allow you sleep I same bed but that is something even I don't approve, ever"

"Worth of trying" he smirked to her "Fine. I'll make breakfast when you are there"

"No ramen"

"...why do people always think that I eat ramen always for breakfast" the blond whined as he get up.

Ha Ki followed Sakura to the bathroom, the little puppy need shower also. Naruto in other hand walked to the kitchen and started doing breakfast. Not long he heard loud knock on his door, rubbing his eyes Naruto moved to the towards the door and opened it, still little bit sleepy. First thing that Naruto put in mark was that the person was soaking wet even thought they had rain coat. Naruto then fixed his eyes the the person front of him, it was Yamato.

"Yamato-taicho, why are you here?"

"Aah, well Hokage-sama wants to see you and the puppy"

"And I was making breakfast..." Naruto grumpled.

"There is no hurry, Naruto. She wants to see you after mid day, around 1 pm"

"Oh, well that's relief"

"Well I have to go now, I have to inform Sakura also because she was with you when you found that puppy"

Naruto blinked as Yamato was about to leave "There is no need. I can tell her that"

"What do you mean?" Yamato look over his shoulder and blinked as he was that the blond was lightly blushing.

"Well somehow...Actually because of the rain Sakura-chan stayed here last night"

"Oh~"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Hai, hai. No need to stress up, I believe you. Well then I'm off" Yamato chuckled and leaved.

Naruto moved back inside, the hallway was rather chilly. He look the closed next to door and opened it to find, his relief that he had two raincoats. With good mood Naruto then walked back to the kitchen and make couple sandwiches and as he heard that Sakura turned the shower of he started boil water to the tea. As the water was starting to boil he take deep plate and put the heated milk in it, also some meat that he had found at his fridge. It would go bad within couple of days so he decided to give it to Ha Ki who needed it more.

"Wow, are you really the Naruto that I have know these years?" Sakura teased him as she saw table.

"Oi, that's hurting Sakura-chan" Naruto take upset face thought his eyes showed that he kidding.

"Teasing Naruto, teasing"

"I know"

_'And you two aren't really a couple?'_ Ha Ki asked as soon she had both shook heads.

Naruto kneel down front of Ha Ki and gave her the meat milk. The puppy right away forget to tease and dig in the meal. Sakura smiled to her and then turned her attention to Naruto. He was doing something that she didn't know because he was covering it.

"Don't I get anything?"

Chuckling Naruto look over his shoulder "There is one sandwich front of you"

"Oh, anything ells?"

"The tea is almost ready, keep your pants on will ya"

Naruto turned around holding two cups of tea, handing other one then to Sakura. She smiled as thanks and he sit down giving small smile to her also. All three did eat in silence, rain still going outside. All three where also in deep thought, nothing special or important but just thinking as they continued eating. Naruto was the first one to finish his breakfast and also broke the silence.

"Yamoto-taicho came over when you was in shower"

"Oh? What did he want?"

"We have to go see Baa-chan around 1 pm today"

"You and me?"

"And Ha Ki"

Sakura blinked and look down to Ha Ki, who had lifted her head at the plate as heard her name be called. Then both females watched the blond having confused faces. Naruto sighed to them.

"You know what?"

_"Hmm?"_ they said in unison.

Naruto chuckled "You are starting to remind me at old saying 'The pet reminds at it's owner'"

"Naruto! I demand answer to my question"

"Fine. It's because this fellow down on the floor. It seems that either Kakashi-sensei or Yamato-taicho haves told her"

"I knew this would happen" Sakura sighed.

"And I said that I will take care of Baa-chan if this happens"

-

Tsunade drummed her fingers to the table having serious and angry face. She glared both of the soaked teens as well the pup front of her. Sakura was tense under her sensei's eyes as Naruto seemed somewhat relaxed. Ha Ki in other hand was exploring the office.

"What is the meaning of this you two?"

"If you mean why I take Ha Ki then I can only answer that I am not sure" Naruto said matter of fact voice.

"Hokage-sama this is partly my fault also. I didn't stop Naruto as I should have"

"Sakura this..." Tsunade was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't blame Sakura-chan at this. This is my fault and my fault alone"

Naruto growled under his breath but stop as Sakura gently take hold at his hand. His eyes moved to hers. There was warning in her eyes to not push his luck anymore and wait what Tsunade had in her mind. She then released his hand and turned attention back to the Hokage, Naruto soon followed her lead with glaring eyes.

"I was not going to blame either of you" Tsunade said calm voice but her eyes did so surprise how they act "Are you two together now?"

The question catch both teens of guard and in unison yelled "No!" thought blush was visible on their cheeks.

"Ah...Oh, sorry, that was totally of the topic. I want to know Naruto why you did bring that wolf pup to Konoha"

"Because, she has no home anymore. I just want to make sure she lives" Naruto muttered as his eyes watched Ha Ki.

"You just bring every poor animal in village and take care of them"

"I know and I haven't done this before. It just this time and that's all, please, let me take care of Ha Ki"

"You have already named her also"

"Actually we kinda named her together" Sakura chuckled.

_'It was Naruto-niisan and him alone but Sakura-oneechan said that she likes it. So he just decided that my name is Ha Ki, thought I like it so I don't mind'_ Ha Ki said.

"She talks?" both Tsunade and Shizune yelped.

"Yeah" Naruto said as Sakura pick Ha Ki up to her arms "Do you need something ells Tsunade-obaachan?"

"No, I don't. But remember that if something to that puppy I won't do anything to take it back. She is wild animal and belongs to the woods"

"I know that, no worries"

With that Naruto and Sakura leaved at the Hokage's office. The raining had calmed little at the time of talking. They walked to the road forward soon coming to the point where she gave Ha Ki to him. It was time to depart for while.

"We have mission tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked.

"I think so. I hope Kakashi-sensei informs us today and not 4 am, like always, that we are leaving in hour"

"Heh, I know how you feel at that"

Sakura smiled and stroked Ha Ki's head and gave her to Naruto "I see you later then"

"Yeah, see ya later" Naruto smiled. Neither of them knew that 'later' would mean nearly four years.

Naruto grumbled as he and Ha Ki get inside his apartment. Both of them were wet and cold. Naruto sighed and walked to the bathroom. Hot shower would be best to not catch cold and both he and puppy need it. When he then walk past the living room Naruto stop to his tracks. Ha Ki blinked and look up as he look in living room. Naruto was sure he had seen something in there but now that he look again there was nothing.

"Oh well" he shrugged and continued to bathroom.

_**'There is something in the living room'**_ Kyuubi growled in Naruto's mind.

_'And what would be it then?'_ Naruto asked rather irritated that the dam fox was back.

_**'The element guardian of Earth'**_


	9. KNW: Chap9: Leaving

_'The element guardian of Earth, you say?' _

_**'Yes. What is he doing here' **_ Kyuubi wondered.

_'You don't know why he is here but you know him as person?'_

_**'More or less yes. Last time I saw him he had student..Oh she is here also'**_

_'What should I do? They are in my house'_

_**'Just act like normal and let them come to you or after you come out of shower you can say that you know that they are here. Heh, that would impress them'**_

_'I do the last one' _Naruto smirked as did Kyuubi.__

Naruto take his time in shower, making it long but he and Ha Ki both enjoyed at it. As he opened his bathroom door steam came out and gave small warm breeze threw the apartment. Stretching his arms Naruto walked in his room to change his still wet clothes to dry and clean ones. As he had pulled the t-shirt on him Naruto heard loud growl next to him. Looking down he found Ha Ki giving him one of those her grins.

_'Naruto-niisan, I'm hungry'_

"Again? You just ate"

_'But we puppy's grow fast you know. It's okay if you give just warm milk'_

"Fine"

Naruto walked towards the kitchen thought because of the shower he had taken he was also hungry. Naruto wondered why was that but after looking to the clock he release that he had eaten over five hours ago. Going to see that Obaa-chan had taken longer than he expected as well when he included shower to it. He then look to Ha Ki, who was yet again exploring his kitchen. Naruto chuckled little and then started working something to eat. He was surprised to find little bit more meat that was same that he had used this morning. These thus where larger and Naruto decided make stakes at them. After taking two of them to separate plate. Cutting one to half and putting both half to two other plates, soon putting them to microwave slowly warming them. As Naruto waited the pan to heat up he take couple of the potatoes and started washing them. After finishing this Naruto drop them to cattle and cold water on them. After half an hour cooking he was finished. Having two stakes of his own and meat milk to Ha Ki again. There was also two plates on the floor. Other one had the big meat and other one the half that was taken at Ha Ki's part. Both of them started eating but after 5 minutes Naruto sighed and look to his living room.

"You can always join to us. Besides you two break in my house" Naruto said out loud.

Ha Ki blinked and look up at her food to him. She had confused eyes but after seeing that Naruto stayed calm and still eating Ha Ki followed his example. There was long pause and no one came out the living room. After finishing his meal, Naruto look back to the room front him.

"No use to hide your chakra you know. I can sense it in Sage mode"

There was low growl coming out the living room but then Rock and Neon came out. Rock looked somewhat unhappy that he had been spotted as well was Neon. She in other hand did go eat right away as Rock just stared Naruto. Without blinking Naruto started to feel like he was seeing inside his mind but even thought he feel like that Naruto kept his eyes locked with Rock's. After five minuted staring contest the wolf gave up and started to eat in silent.

After couple of minutes Naruto get up and take his plate to sink walking then to window and looking out to the rain. Crossing his arms and leaning then to left Naruto drifted in his thoughts. Various events passed throw his mind. Because of those events his life had changed little by little. People around him didn't see him as monster anymore, his life had come better more than one way. The citizens of Konoha are always asking him do small or big things, like marry their daughter. Shiver ran down Naruto's back as he even think about marriage. Then his thoughts drift to this morning and to Sakura of course, she had not punched him as Naruto had kept her on him. Nothing had happened because he had not dared to do anything ells but the way she had been there and, small blush crept on his cheek, had moved where telling that she wanted maybe something more.

_'Is something frustrating you young master? If there is let me get rid of this person who gives you worry so that we can have conversation in peace'_

Naruto look over his shoulder to see all three wolves watching him. Giving quick glance back to outside and trying to crap what he had been thinking, soon giving up and walking back to the table. Naruto sit down and look to the biggest wolf in his kitchen.

"There no need to do it"

_'And you are absolutely sure?'_

"I am! She means a lot to me"

_'Very well. Then follows me' _

Naruto blinked as the wolf get up as did the smaller one. Ha Ki blinked also and gave him confused eyes. Naruto knew as less she did and because of that didn't move.

"What do you mean?"

_'I thought that follow me, would make you interested to come'_

"It does not make me interested. First of all you broke in my house and then come and eat my food, thought I did prepare it to you my own will. Second you order me in my own house when you haven't even told who you are and why you are here" Naruto said calmly yet the voice he used told that he wont move before he gets answers.

_'Giving you answers here will only leave you more confused than if you follow me'_

"I am not so sure about that"

_'Then let me ask you this; Would you kindly follow me, young Master?'_

"Are we some kind of hurry?"

_'Some type, yes'_

"Very well then, it seems that I do not have other choice"

Naruto get up and then headed to his bedroom to change to some warmer clothes, just in case. As he head back to the living room he saw both females happily having play fight as the male watched them but as he saw Naruto, he get and and headed to the door.

"Ha Ki you are coming also"

_'Why?'_ she asked as he picked her up and inside his water coat.

"Because I don't want you to be here alone"

With that he head out of the door and locked it, thought it seemed unnecessary. The speed that they had downstairs was lets say slow, at least on Naruto's option but as they get to the rain the two wolves started to run, Naruto not far from them. First he was clueless that what part of Konoha they were heading but after while the path that he ran was started come familiar. How many time's in his childhood Naruto had ran this path top of Hokage's head's. They stopped on Third Hokage's head and the male wolf walked to the wall.

_'Press your hand to that hole' _the male said.

And Naruto did as he had instructed. There was faint glow under his hand before the wall slide to side and revealed tunnel. Both wolves moved inside without word so Naruto assumed that he had to follow them still. The wall slide close again behind as he had disappeared into the tunnel. To outsider the stone wall look solid and gave no hint that there was secret passageway to inside Thrid Hokage's head.

Darkest Dungeon moved her head up, her ear's all up. Her body was tense as she look one of the tunnel's. Dark's hearing was best of all the Guardian dog's, she head heard that the stone wall had slide to side and back close. Soon after that she heard three footstep's, two belonged to animal's as the third to human. Dark's worry was thought soon replicated by joy and happiness as Rock, Neon and Naruto, who had Ha Ki in his arm's, walked in.

_'Wake up all! Our guest's are here!'_ Dark said loudly as she get up.

Burning Forest grunted and just rolled over to his other side, continuing his sleep as Sharing get up and Blue Dream also. Thought Burn didn't get to sleep long as he get nasty wake up by Dark, who almost tear his ear of being irritated to her lazy team member. To Naruto it reminded him at Ino and Shikamaru.

_'DAMMIT! Will ya stop that!'_ Burn howled.

_'Get your lazy ass up, we have guest's if you don't notice'_ Dark growled and walked to Naruto and others.

To Naruto it was hard to stay standing because of the top of the room. He had to lean little bit to fit in and after while he just sit down with low grunt. Ha Ki gave him small lick to cheek.

_'Naruto-niisan, are you okay?'_

"I'm fine" he murmured under his breath.

Dark blinked and watched Naruto but then turned her attention to Rock and Neon. The old male seemed to need ask something and she now somehow that it will take time.

_'What you want to know, Falling Rock?'_

_'A lot of things'_

_'We have time. So go ahead and ask'_

Naruto listened the conversation with half ear. He only show interest to the topic as his parent's name's was said but after that he slump back in his own world. It seemed to take forever and in matter of fact over two hour's. He was brought back to reality by Neon.

_'Is something wrong?'_

"Confused as you can tell and also getting somewhat angry I have to be here. Not knowing reason"

_'Ah, that is my job to explain to you'_ Dark said with neutral tone.

"You better hurry because I want home tonight"

Dark lowered her head little and looks to Rock who had odd look in his eyes. Naruto groaned knowing already that what he said would be impossible.

_'I'm sorry Naruto but you wont be going home anymore'_

"What?!"

_'Dark explains it to you'_

"I don't care anymore you know. I want to go home and that's it." Naruto get turning around.

_'Even if it means that you won't be able to protect Konoha and your friends?'_

"What?" He hissed over his shoulder.

_'If you leave now we wont be able to teach you the jutsu's that your mother taught to us'_ Dark said.

"My mother?" Surprise was heard at his voice.

_'Please Naruto sit down, this will take while'_

Naruto look down for while, his head full of thoughts. He had to close his eyes to make order to them and to think more clearly. After around ten minutes slowly turning around again he sat down and look to all the canines.

"I want to make one thing clear to you before we start"

_'And that is?' _Dark asked.

"No matter what you tell me you can't make me to leave Konoha. I will make that myself, am I clear?"

_'I didn't expect less at Minato's and Kushina-sensei's son'_ Dark muttered _'And you are right. We have to right to keep you here and make you leave. We will leave that to you'_

_**'Are you sure boy that you trust them? The dog's may let you leave but knowing Falling Rock, he wont'**_

_'I have to take the risk Kyuubi, I don't have other choice here. Those canines know more than we right now'_

_**'You are right in that but I am afraid that this wont end up without shouting and cursing, at your part'**_

_'Kyuubi if I have to leave the village then I have request to them, I want to write letter and leave it to my apartment so everyone knows'_

_**'And they will after that treat you like Sasuke'**_

Naruto bite lightly his lower lip. He knew that and also knew that in the letter he couldn't tell anything what he is about to hear. Small white lie was forming in his head as Naruto ran his fingers threw his hair and look to Dark again, telling her to start.

For next four or six hours, or at least it felt so long to Naruto, he heard what his mother had done and taught to the dog's. He also learned why he could hear Ha Ki and specially why he could talk to her at his mind. The thing was that Kushina was able to transform to wolf. Even Kyuubi was surprised to hear this but he then remember that he never actually pay attention to Kushina or what she was doing. Besides Kyuubi liked to sleep, like he had nothing ells to do. Well if you don't include the time after Naruto came around. The blond teen was confused but also feeling huge relief that he now knew why he had the ability to talk Ha Ki but he was worried that what it had to do with him, specially after hearing that his mother could turn to wolf.

"So did I understand right, you want me to start training with those two.." Naruto pointed Rock and Neon "..to know how to transform to wolf and after that battle like ninja wolf?"

_'Pretty much yes'_

"Great..."

_**'You know not bad idea'**_

_'Why are saying so you fox?'_

_**'You cloud actually the learn my jutsu's'**_

_'True but then I have to leave the village'_

Kyuubi could feel the sadness inside Naruto and understand why he feel that way. Not long ago the blond was able to clear his name that he wasn't Kyuubi. He was Uzumaki Naruto and yes he was Kyuubi's host but nothing more, he had his own mind and body that thought contained Kyuubi's soul in it.

_**'Do you think that you could protect Konoha at Madara and Sasuke, specially with these power you have now?'**_

_'No, they are too strong'_

_**'Then start training with these people...or rather canines and learn as much you can'**_

_'Maybe I could also learn Hirasin'_

_**'Getting head of thing's but you have all the right's to learn that jutsu, after all it was your father's'**_

_'Well, well. Who is talking with respect in his voice about Fourth Hokage'_

_**'Can't be helped boy. I'm actually glad that he sealed me inside you and not to random baby'**_

_'So we have decided this thing?'_

_**'Why do you ask me? It's your choice to make'**_

Naruto huffed what make to canines look him with tilted head. For some reason he was almost unable to hold laugh and tried to suppress it.

"So, is that all?"

_'Yes it is but..' _It was Rock who talked.

"But what?"

_'We need to know are we able to train you'_

"And what does that mean?"

_'We have to see are you able to transform to wolf'_

"So if I transform to wolf does it mean I have to leave right away?"

_'Yes'_

"Then before I do try that I will write letter to my friends"

_'If you tell abou...'_

"About you? Like I could do that, they wouldn't believe me to be honest and one more thing" All of them watched him "I want to do it home, not here"

_'Very well. Dark and others we will see again but maybe not today'_

_'As you say. Naruto if something happens in the village when you are training and not near to hear it we will send some of us to tell you'_

Naruto nodded as thanks and started heading out the cave, Rock and Neon after him. It wasn't raining as much back when they had arrived but the wind was making it as bad. After making back to his apartment Naruto instantly changed to dry clothes. Last thing he wanted to catch cold yet little did he knew that those clothes would be only ones he would have for next three years. He crap at pencil and paper still being in his room but decided to write the letter in the living room. He gave low sigh and started writing.

After half an hour he was ready but not with one letter, but two of them. The first one was to all his friends as the last one was directed to only Sakura. Naruto sighed and leaved the letter on his kitchen table. Then looking down to Rock and Neon.

"Sorry but I wrote two letters, the first one was to all and second was to my gir...ehem, my best friend"

_'Well I guess I can let you slide in this one, she is important to you'_

"What? How?"

_'It was easy. We did follow you some time and clearly can see that you two are extremely close'_ Rock chuckled.

"Well we are. I have know her sense I started Academy so"

_'Truly that is long time. I'm glad that you are having such good team mate and girlfriend'_

"So am I...Hey what did you just say" Naruto's cheeks were all red now "She is not my girlfriend"

_'So they always say'_

Naruto huffed and grunted. He walked to his fridge and take some food out as well to drink, tossing the rest meat to all three canines. They all eat in silence, listening the raining outside. After finishing Rock motioned that they should go to living room, Naruto in other hand was getting not so willing.

"So what do I have to do to that I'm able to transform?"

_'Clear your mind and think only wolf in your head'_

"And how do I know that I'm transforming"

_'You feel your body changing. Don't worry it wont hurt'_

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Only thing he could hear was rain and his own breathing. After his mind was clear and empty, like the time he trained his Sage mode, he focused to the image of wolf. Several minutes passed and nothing happen but then Naruto could feel his body starting to change. it didn't hurt but felt extremely uncomfortable. Hole transforming take more than ten minutes but when Naruto didn't feel anything change anymore he opened his eyes and stepped to different shades of grays world.

"What the...?"

Instead of normal words only thing that came out Naruto's mouth was whining and light growling. Being now totally confused and well also unable to walk very well he sit down and sighed. Soon also finding that Ha Ki was snuggling against his side like cat.

"So what you think about being wolf" Neon asked happily.

"What I think? I don't know really. It is different, way different than being human"

"Well humans and canines are different species so no wonder" Rock commented.

"Like I don't know that" Naruto grumbled and moved his ears.

Everything had come colorless to Naruto, which also made him somewhat nervous. His hearing was better and so was his nose, thought as ninja he could stronger them by chakra, like Kiba did. Most likely the weirdest thing to Naruto was that he didn't sense any type of chakra levels. Instead he could see some sort of aura thing around the three canines front of him.

_'Freaky...'_

_**'That is chakra. Animals sense it rather differently than humans'**_ Kyuubi replied with yawn.

_'More freaky'_

Kyuubi let small chuckle as comment. Naruto smiled as well but then turned to look Rock, Neon and Ha Ki.

"So what now?"

"We are leaving before dawn. It's easy get out here during night time"

Naruto nodded and then suddenly remembered the scroll that Kiba had send to him but it was rather too late to go and read it because he already had the answer. Only thing that make him worry was and would always be the reaction of his friends and hole village when they would knew that he was gone.

Not even half hour later Naruto halted and looked over his shoulder. The rain was heavy around them and it hided those few tears that roll down his cheeks as he turned his head back to the direction of the forest near Konoha. Leaving the village like this, never knowing when the time comes to go back was heartbreaking to Naruto but in same time he knew that he had to do it. Low sigh escaped at Naruto's lips as he made wow to protect all his friends if he was able to in future. The very last thing that Naruto saw was the Hokage monument.

_'Don't worry dad, I will be back. And when I come I will be much stronger and much more closer my dream to come Hokage'_

The next morning in Konoha was dark and gloomy. Kakashi had found Naruto's letter that had given more questions then answers. Both Kakashi and Tsunade, with along Shizune and Ton Ton, tried to figure out had Naruto used some kinda secret code but like with Jiraiya it was impossible to figure out. Sakura was same. She couldn't tell what Naruto was trying to tell, to her own bother she was as clueless then everyone ells.

Sakura walked to Naruto's apartment and unlocked the door, sighing. Naruto had leaved his key to her so that she could take care of his apartment that time. Without word or anything in her mind Sakura walked to his bedroom laying on his bed. She was sad, so sad. Naruto was and still is her best friend and for while he has been something more to her than a friend, thought she never said it out loud. She then pressed her nose to his pillow smelling his sent to calm down and not to cry. Not long after her eyes moved to the picture at her, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. So long had passed at that day when the picture was taken. She closed her eyes but then she opened them right away and sprang up on the bed. Sakura stared the picture and slowly walked to it. Looking behind it she found letter and as she pick it up she also noticed that it was directed to her. It was Naruto's hand writing and this thought make her hands shake. Taking deep breath to calm herself down Sakura opened the letter and started reading.


	10. KNW: Chap10: Wonders and thanks

_***Before you read the new chapter I must inform you that I do not know when new chapters will be up. This is the last one I have done and the next one still unfinished. I ask your patience with waiting new chapters. I hope you will enjoy this one and all the other ones.***_

Sakura could feel tears in her eyes after reading the letter. It didn't bring new answers but in other way it gave huge relief. Naruto didn't do same as Sasuke. Sasuke had leaved by his own free will and taken revenge his goal as Naruto had opposite. He had to leave, somewhat against his own free will but in same time it meant that he could be stronger to protect Konoha in future. Sakura get up and walked to window looking outside, she was worried but in same time calm and in somewhat peaceful state. Only thing she must do now is to tell everyone who are close to Naruto that he didn't leave Konoha to betray it, opposite. Naruto leaved that he could save it in future.

_'Naruto, please hurry and come back safe'_

Naruto in mean while walked behind Rock, Neon and Ha Ki. It was still lightly raining and his fur was all the way soaked. Thought it only made Naruto even gloomier, his head was hanging low and ears were down, showing how depressed he was. Ha Ki had tried to cheer him up but in end gave up. Naruto need his own time to deal with the pain that leaving at Konoha made him feel. Rock wanted to hurry but after seeing how things had affected to young shinobi the old wolf decided that it was best they walk to their destination even if takes more time. Like the young females he also was worried Naruto's mental state.

_'Every step I take hurts like hell. It hurts so much to leave all of them yet I have to. I have to because if I don't I wont be able to protect them'_

_**'How long you are making this scene, Naruto? Ha Ki and other are worried and so am I. This is not normal from you'**_

Naruto watched to Kyuubi inside his mind and sighed.

"Kurama, you know how much I love Konoha and my friends, its hard to leave them"

**"I know that but right now YOU have to think what is best for them and you. Like you said earlier you aren't able to protect them in the strength you posses now. You need help form Falling Rock and his friends"**

"Why are you...?"

**"I'm worried dammit! Don't you get it. More you are like that more I am. Our chakras are merged together and that influences me also"**

Naruto's paws never halted during the conversation with Kurama but after Naruto had left the demon fox cage something was different. Naruto's eyes were full of confident and his walking was no more sulking matter.

_'You are right. I have to do this even if it hurts this much'_

Kurama smirked inside Naruto's mind and let out deep chuckle. This made the fox's jinchuuriki smirk also. Ha Ki look to Naruto right then and her face light up also. The puppy then poked Neon who also look to him then seeing the change the female wolf poked Rock.

"It's good to see that you are having your confident back, young master"

"Hmph, right. I never lost it in first place. I just needed to rethink that's all"

"Rethink what?"

"It doesn't matter you know. All I want now is start the training and go home soon as possible"

"I do not think it will be that easy, young master. The training takes more than couple of weeks"

"Do you think that I am not knowing this? I'm not an idiot, like people think I am. I know it will take more than months, maybe years but I want to start right away when we reach the destination to be able to see my friends soon again"

"Young master you are able to see them but you aren't allowed to show them your true self until we are sure you have mastered all skills"

"Hmph, very well then" Naruto was silent until something came to his mind. "What is Madara and Sasuke attack to Konoha during this time? Am I allowed to act to save my village and friends?"

"That is different matter and I will discuss it with my mates but I think they agree to allow you to act if that time comes sooner than we have expecting"

From that conversation they all walked in silent. Naruto was in conversation with Kurama again thought it was nothing serious. Ha Ki walked next to him but after she was almost leaved behind Naruto picked her up and carried rest of the way. The small puppy fall sleep during that time. Falling Rock and Neon were both silent, only time to time one of them would look if those two newcomers would be still following them.

After day walk Naruto grew impatient. His feet hurt and he was also hungry. They had only stop to drink and that had been over six hours ago. The time had flied only because Naruto had started to his own amusement transfer chackra to various places on his body. Hearing, smell and eyes where these ones he had tried and soon get hang of it but also because he didn't have any experience he over do it and that had leaded Naruto this state.

"How long this takes? This secret base of yours, I mean"

"Because we can't run all the time, we will arrive there tomorrow morning if we keep walking throw night" Rock replied.

"You have to be kidding right?! I'm tired and this is the first day I ever transformed. I want to rest and eat but the rest isn't only for me, it's for Ha Ki"

Ha Ki whined as she heard her name but being still in sleep she just moved her front paws and slump back sleep. Naruto in other hand was worried at her. Knowing how bad condition she is he was getting more and worried as the day continued. His eyes must have shown it because Neon suddenly moved to his side and look to Rock.

"Master, we must rest. This pup is no condition to continue without food and proper rest or are you going to take the death of her in your shoulders when you could have just stop for night?"

"Neon, shut up. You have no right to tell your Master what he needs to do"

"Then you can continue alone. I'm staying here and getting something to eat to all of us"

"What ar.."  
"I'm doing this because I want, my own free will. Did you think what the others will think if you keep forcing them to continue? Non of them are able to train Naruto and Ha Ki if they are exhausted and hungry"

Rock growled as Neon lectured him but the young Guardian had point and good one. Rock couldn't ignore it. As soon Neon stop Rock look to sky seeing that there was more clouds coming. If he was right it would mean huge storm and even the oldest Guardian didn't want to walk in it. His eyes landed back to young ones only to see that Naruto had laid down panting.

"Very well then but only for today" Rock muttered.

"No, not only today. We have to stop every time they need it. Ha Ki is too small to be able to travel so long without food and water and this first time Naruto travels in wolf form"

"Fine, fine. Now stop and do what you need" Rock crumpled.

Neon smiled and ran of. She was looking cave to stay the night because if her hunt was right there would be more rain this night. After several minutes searching Neon find what she was looking. The cave was small yet large enough to all four of them. Smiling she ran back to others and then lead the way there. As Naruto and Ha Ki where safe and feeling better both Rock and Neon leaved them to hunt some food. The rest of the evening and night passed in peace. Small chatting was involved but then they all fell silent. Naruto was first suspicious about raw meat but ate it with small hesitation. Ha Ki giggled and made fun of him until Rock growled to her warningly. Neon in other was right, the thunder storm came yet it passed during the night leaving clean and fresh air around the forest. Naruto find it extremely pleasure to woke up to such smell.

Not long after waking up they continued their way. Ha Ki jumped around all three of them and sometimes run forward waiting them at some point, panting heavily. She was happy to be back in woods where she had born. Naruto was happy to her yet he missed home and friends. As such thought's came up Naruto shook his head and cleared it to upcoming training, that was still secret from him. Naruto and Neon talked a lot, both asking questions at other life. Both young ones didn't notice that Rock had stopped until they bumped to him.

"What the hell old man? Why did we stop?" Naruto grunted and shook his head.

"We have arrived to the entrance to the Element Cave"

"Element Cave?"

"Element Cave is place where we watch and observe to outside world. We also travel but there is always one of in the Cave, to guard it and inform other guardians if something happens. Like it haves right now" Rock said with blunt voice "Others are waiting for us so hurry up you three"

"Yes, sir" All three answered same time.

Rock placed his paw on the surface of the lake and to Naruto's and Ha Ki's surprise he sank under it. As Neon followed her master Naruto was leaved by no choice then follow also. He picked up Ha Ki and slowly walked towards the lake. To both young wolves were surprised as there was no actual water. It was just reflection of it to make the hide cave entrance. With small running steps Naruto catch up with the Guardians, still walking behind them.

Mean while in the cave the other Guardians where waiting, they already knew that the four of them where in the caverns. What was interesting in the 'lake' was that every time something did go pass it the Guardians could sense how many and what kinda thing it was. No human had ever passed the barrier before Naruto, only wild animals.

Inka, Speed Arrow, Natsu and Kite where waiting them impatiently, specially Inka. Even as she know that it would take them more time to come back she was still short tempered and impatient. Kite watches Inka trot to other end of the cave and back hole this time until they felt that something or rather four large things did go past the barrier. Arrow and Natsu both picked their heads up and then moved to sitting position.

"So..is it them Kite?" Arrow asked.

"Yes. Three of them are large but the other one is around size of a pup"

"Then it's them, finally" Inka growled.

Kite sighed and watched as the female glared to entrance. Rolling his eyes he walked to Natsu and nudged her to wake the female up before Naruto and other arrived. Rock didn't want that she slept so much.

"Natsu wake up, Rock is here any minute now"

"Rock!"

Natsu sprang up to sitting position in record time. Her eyes thought where still half closed and she soon gave loud yawn.

"Why are you scaring me like that Kite?"

"Because Rock and the others are really going to be here in any minute now"

"They didn't even come in yet" Natsu muttered still half sleep.

"They did come in 10 minutes ago" Inka growled to the younger female.

"Jeez, chill out Inka. I'm just kidding"

Inka snorted and huffed and she walked next to Arrow and making the male feel awkward between the females. Kite in other hand didn't pay much attention to the fighting females, his eyes stared the small entrance.

Same time without knowing at the argument Rock was leading Naruto to the other Guardians. Neon had grown silent sense they had entered to the tunnels and Naruto followed her example in this. Ha Ki in other hand was full of energy and run around them. Sometimes running ahead of them and waiting next corner with wagging tail and panting, like she did in the woods. Each time as this did happen she ran to Naruto and circled around him couple times and snuggling to his leg soon running of again. Naruto could only smile to this.

_'It's like having my own kid, though she is not mine'_

_**'Well I think she sees you as foster parent so no wonder you feel same way'**_Kurama replied with neutral tone.

_'Heh, can be Kurama but I see myself as big brother to her, not as parent. Dam, I'm too young to be a father'_

_**'Not in wolf years kid but I admit you are right in that'**_

'Well first time for something'

_**'This isn't the first time I agree with you, Naruto'**_

'I know but it makes me same time really, really happy'

Kurama smiled little at to his host's comments but knew really well what Naruto was thinking and feeling. To his own amusement he was happy also not because Ha Ki, because of Naruto himself being happy. Being host of the most hated Bijuu or at least the strongest and the one who nearly destroyed Konona, not his own will thought first, had been hard to young boy. Kurama had witnessed all the things he had done to his friends and to his village and most of all to the Bijuu's and their host's.

***Watching after you has been pleasure, Uzumaki Naruto and always will be. Thank you for what you have done and what will you be do in future***


	11. KNW: Chap11: What now?

Naruto was sweat dropping to the scene front of him. He and Neon sat side by side as Ha Ki was sitting between Naruto's front leg's. All three watched as Falling Rock was shouting to Inka and Natsu. Speed Arrow and Kite were sitting near the big hole, away from older Guardians rage. What had happen before Naruto and the others step to the large cave was rather simple. Inka and Natsu has been glaring each others and as Speed Arrow had moved away between them, feeling to awkward, the two females started shouting insults to others. Just as the fight get bigger and the girls almost started more serious fight Falling Rock had stepped in the room. Rock get furious and has started to growl loudly at rage. He then stomped between young females and start his lecturing at them how to act like their own age.

Ha Ki had during all this lecturing time fallen sleep and right now Naruto was in same condition or almost. His head was dropping and his eyes were heavy and soon he had fallen sleep in sitting position. Kite noticed this and gave small smirk. Neon also noticed that the two had fallen sleep but she just smiled and winked to Kite. Ha Ki seemed to have dream at running after her prey but Naruto just slept in peace. Neon was worried but same time he was human in wolf skin so it didn't make her too worried.

In mean while all ninjas at Konoha were looking for Naruto and the wolf puppy but even thought they searched they didn't find him. Neji couldn't locate Naruto's chackra nor did Shino's bugs find any sign at him. Sakura knew that it was meaningless to try find that blond haired team mate but it didn't help how many times she said it to Tsunade or Kakashi because no one wanted to believe that Naruto had left them for real.

"Why can't you believe that Naruto won't come back until his ready to come back" Sakura yelled to Tsunade as she hit her hands to her desk.

"Sakura that letter.. it can be that he was forced to write it.."

"No it wasn't! Can't you see it. Naruto said that he left the village with his own free will but if he didn't leave with the person who had come here the person would have taken him forcefully"

"Sakura try to unders..."

"I understand very well what he meant by it. Naruto left me a letter inside his apartment, why would it be there if he had been forced to write the letter?"

"You never told us that you had another letter at him"

"I know and I didn't want to tell about it because it was personal" the young pink haired ninja sighed.

"Now let's calm down, okay?" Kakashi said "If that is the case let's call everyone back and let them know that Naruto doesn't want to be founded"

"That won't do much, Kakashi. They still go looking their friend" Tsunade sighed as well.

"I was thinking that if they go on the missions they could try find traces at Naruto and that way try to find him but that is all. They can't leave their ninja duties just to find him now that we know he has left with his own free will"

"I think that would do, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura muttered "Naruto never stated that we couldn't look him or ask information when we are on mission"

Kakashi smiled "I know and I think he did it just for us"

_'Where am I? What is this place? It's dark...too dark to my liking. I can't move even how much I try, dammit. Kurama can you hear me? Ha Ki? Someone, help me!'_

As Naruto woke up first thing he noticed that it was darker and all the others were sleeping different spots around the cave. Ha Ki had curled to his side and was sleeping soundly. Naruto was confused but didn't want to woke anyone up so he just laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

"So you are awake kid?"

Naruto's head shot up as he startled look around the cave. His eyes soon spotted two pair of eyes glowing in distance. It take him sometime to remember what from he was and that the person front of him was Rock. Naruto let small sigh and whispered to the older wolf.

"Now I know why Kite does hate you. Damn, you know how to scare people around"

"I didn't meant to scare you, Young Master" Rock answered with whisper also.

"Is something wrong or has something happened when I was sleep?"

"No. I only let you sleep hole day because even how hard we did try you didn't wake up"

"Is that so.."

"Never less now that you are wake do you mind and come with me to small walk so that we can talk in privacy?"

"I don't mind really" Naruto smiled and get up stretching his legs "Sleeping that long makes my legs feel dumb"

"Follow me, Young Master"

"How many times I have to say that you don't have to call me Master" Naruto growled lightly but followed.

As Ha Ki woke up first thing she noticed that she didn't have anything warm next to her. Slowly she opened her eyes and look around only moving her eyes. Everyone were sleeping still but she didn't notice that grumpy wolf around at all, she meant Rock. Ha Ki then moved her head to see were Naruto had moved but was surprised to notice that he wasn't there next to her at all. Panic came inside the young female and she get up and whined loudly. She ran around the cave and searched for her nii-san but didn't find him at all. Her panic soon raised to new levels as she heard someone moving behind her. She lowered her ears and head and started shaking now more scared than ever before.

"Ha Ki, whats wrong?"

"Naruto-niisan!"

Naruto blinked couple of times and watched Ha Ki with uneasiness in his eyes for while. He wasn't sure why she was like this so with hopeless face the younger male look behind him to the older one. Rock smiled and walked to both of them.

"I think that she thought you have leaved her behind without telling"

"I would never do that" Naruto frowned and look to Ha Ki "Don't ever think anything like that again"

"Okay" Ha Ki muttered as she pressed her muzzle to his chest fur.

Naruto sighed lightly as she did so. Instincts guided him to lick the pup's head lightly as comfort and making sure she really understood his words. Rock who was behind those two could see how strong the bond was between them even after so short period time. He was impressed at this and more impressed that Naruto had started to adapt wolves mind.

"Well now that has been shorted out how about we discuss at the matter we should have done yesterday?" Kite asked with small yawn.

"Yes let's do that" Rock nodded as agreement.

"How about we eat first tough. I haven't have food for couple days now" Speed asked.

"I agree with Speed-nii" Neon muttered as she get up.

"I will go get some food from store" To everyone's surprise it was Natsu who suggested this.

"I will come with you" It was Inka, the one who never though would go gather food with Natsu.

During that time back in Konoha Kakashi was making his way to back to the East side barracks where the former Sound ninjas were held. He raised his hands to the Anbu members to tell them that it was him, the two of them nodded and let him enter to the building.

"Did you find that blond brat?" The leader of them asked hint of worry in his voice.

"No" Kakashi shake his head.

"Damn, I hope it wasn't Madara and his people"

"I don't think so but I haven't crossed that over my list yet" The Copy ninja replied as he sat down.

"So what brings you here then? I though hole village is looking him"

"We decided to not look him anymore"

"What?!"

"There is reason for that. Naruto left us letter that told us not to look him but he never said we cannot look him and gather information during missions"

"Oh.." All three of them sighed.

"Now then. I have discussed with Hokage and she willing to take you in to Konohas ninjas"

"Really? That was fast"

"It is but there is on condition to this"

"Only one? That's even better" Youngest one of them said.

Kakashi nodded to him and continued "She wants that you will allow one of the Yamanaka clan member will look in your mind and confirm that you are indeed runaways and not in mission"

All three of the Sound ninjas look each others for while and then to Kakashi. There was hint of uneasiness but to be honest Kakashi didn't blame them at it, no one wanted that their memories were seen but for the safety of the village it must be done.

"That is all you ask?" The middle one grunted.

"Yes"

"Very well, we agree but we would like that you Copy ninja would be there when they do it"

"Why is that?"

"To our safety. There is always someone who is willing to kill us just because we are former Sound ninjas and still carry their symbol"

"I understand. I also agree with you and will be there as you ask"

Same time Sakura and other her friends were in the training ground thinking the ways how to track down Naruto and find where he is during the missions without him or any other Nation to know that they were looking him. Excluding Sand the other villages were thread right now. Without Naruto they were 'easy' target to other villages, without beast host they were powerless. Or so they believed and were badly wrong. Konoha was stronger than ever before thanks to Naruto and all the people around him but right now Tsunade had made herself clear to not let anyone know that Naruto was missing and this is why they had gathered together.

"That idiot really did it this time" Kiba growled "First he asks high class information and now he is gone with it, dammit!"

"Kiba-kun calm down" Hinata tried to calm her fellow team mate but it was failure until Sakura knocked the male out.

"And now rest of you having complains?" She glared them all and they shook their heads rabidly "Good. Now back to the strategy"

During this time Naruto, Ha Ki and the Guardians had finished their food. They had decided to take small break before all the serious talking mostly because Ha Ki had fell sleep right after the meal. Naruto had tried to ask them but all the Guardians had just shook their head and stated that Ha Ki must hear it also. Though this small break came two hour torture to them all as Ha Ki kept sleeping.

As Ha Ki did wake up she look around her being still half sleep but after seeing Inka who literally was bursting at anger she seen woke up fully.

"I.. You didn't have to wait me to wake up you know" She muttered.

"Rock said that we have to" Inka growled as reply.

"Oh..."

"Well now that you are up Ha Ki we start" Rock said as he sat up.

Everyone's attention was on Rock now as he started walking around little, thinking. He was unsure what part he should start but then made his mind at that and sat down.

"Well let's start the fact that Naruto has asked me about something rather serious and I'd like to answer that first"

"And these matters are?" Kite asked.

"Well first we must decide do we allow Naruto act if Madara and his ninjas attack Konoha sooner then we are expecting it to happen"

"Hmph, that's something we don't have to even think about" Inka huffed.

"I agree with her" Speed said behind her.

"We allow Naruto act even if the day would be tomorrow"

"Very well that is the only thing we had to discuss for now and decide right away" Rock moved his head to Naruto.

"Yes?" He asked unsure what was to come.

"Now we must concentrate to your basic training. You cannot master anything, not even your own jutsus if you don't know the basic's"

"I understand that"

"Good. As you have learned the basic's and Ha Ki has grown bigger it's her turn to learn them"

"I'm going to be ninja?" Ha Ki asked with wide eyes.

"Yes you are, young one. I will be your teacher for basic training. What comes to the element training, Inka will teach you how to control fire, Kite will open you the secrets of water, Natsu gives you gently nudge to the wind, I, Rock will show you the power of earth and Speed will show you the speed of lightning"

"What about Neon then, Rock?" Naruto asked.

"As Ha Ki has learned the basic's Neon will teach her how to healing basics and use Wood jutsus, she knows the basic's of them but cannot use them what has been fortunate"

"The fault is not mine, Master" Neon muttered.

"I know that but it's good that you know the signs of Wood style, it would hard to try teach them without knowing"

"How do you know Ha Ki is able to from Wood style? Only Yamato-taicho can do it right now" Naruto asked

"For time to time, not depending the specie, someone is to be born with the Wood style or another Kekkai Genkai limit" Rock said.

"Oh, that explains..." Naruto muttered.

"Naturally it will pass threw the generations but if the last one of the that blood line dies then the power of that clan will be passed to new one"

"That makes sense, even to me" Naruto grinned little "So when we start training?"

"Not for week, Young Master. You both need the gather strength and you need to learn how be wolf before we start"

"How you can train to be wolf?"

"Let your nature instincts take over and you see the result"

Naruto sighed little but nodded to Rock "Fine but Ha Ki will be my guide for this week then"

"As you wish Young Master"

"Stop calling me that already..." Naruto sighed.

During this same time Sakura and other Naruto's friends, including Team Guy had their own plan ready.

"So does all of you remember your part in this plan?" Sakura asked.

"Me and Akamaru try asking some other ninja dogs about Naruto as well stray ones"

"My bugs will try track his chackra down"

"Hinata-sama and I will try see his chackra signals during our missions when we use Byakugan"

"As for my team we use Ino's mind transferring jutsu and try to see if someone has seen him" Shikamaru said with small yawn.

"Me and TenTen will try to find any hints from local ninjas during missions"

"As that goes for me too" Sakura muttered "I will also try find out were Ha Ki did go, she wasn't in Naruto's apartment so she must fled or gone with Naruto. Either way, were is Ha Ki most likely will be Naruto"

"That's true so.."

"What is so true?"

All teens jumped at the familiar voice. Like in slow motion they turned to the direction of the voice. They all groaned mentally as they saw who it was, Iruka-sensei. They new that no one had told him at the fact that Naruto was missing.

"Never mind, have you seen Naruto? I was thinking of giving him free ramen sense it's had been long time when we last saw and... What with those faces?"

"Iruka-sensei, can we talk just two of us?" Sakura asked with small voice.

"Yes, sure"

"I see you guys later" rest of the group muttered.

After walking while in silent Iruka sighed "Whats the matter? Did Naruto find other girl and dumped you?"

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelped in surprise.

"Well I was thinking sense Naruto isn't around and you want to talk in privacy.."

"My and Naruto relationship has nothing to do with this" The young konouchi said blushing.

"Hmm" was the only reply for while.


End file.
